A Rainbow of Many Colors
by ayumu-in-blue
Summary: Ryuichi's kindhearted goodness has landed him in trouble again, this time with his landlord. When he is locked out of his apartment on a stormy night, he meets a kind young woman that doesn't know anything else about him other than that he needs some help
1. A Silver Lining

Thank you for taking the time to read this piece. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it, and as always read and review.  
  
This piece is probably going to be a long one just like my 'Trading Pain' [Fruits Basket] one was. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Also I know that Gravitation is a Shonen Ai, and I know about Gravitation Re-mix and the plot of it... but to be honest, to me re-mix is more of a doujin than a real part of the series, and if you ignore the doujin then you really have nothing to base Ryu-chan's preferences off of so... this is the results of my twisted imagination.  
  
I will call Ryuichi, Ryu-chan every once in a while just to let you know.

* * *

A Rainbow of Many Colors

* * *

A Silver Lining

* * *

"Color, color, color." Ryuichi sang. "Color, color. Kumaguro's pink. Pink, pink, pink! Kuma's ribbon is red, and his nose is white. Color, color, color Kumaguro!"Ryuichi stood back from the living room wall looking up at his masterpiece he smiled. He had been so happy when he had found the perfect shade of pink crayon to do a picture of Kumaguro in. "What have you done?" 

Ryuichi turned to see his landlord standing in the doorway of his apartment.

"Look it's Kumaguro!" Ryuichi smiled brilliantly. He kneeled down and started to carefully put his crayons back in the case. He was humming his new coloring song to himself.

"I can't take this anymore!"

Ryu-chan looked up at his landlord. His face was a bright red, and he looked sick.

Ryuichi watched as his landlord sputtered and spat. His face was turning even redder by the second.

Was he all right? Had he been eating something?

Ryuichi ran over to his side, and began to pound him on the back, convinced that his landlord was choking on something. When he cried out for him to stop, Ryuichi did the only thing he could think of and took a bottle filled with liquid and made him drink it.

Drinking something had always helped him when he was choking.

Unfortunately, it was a bottle of cooking vinegar.

The landlord grabbed the worried Ryuichi and shoved him away.

"You have one hour to be out of here! I don't care who you are, you have one hour!" The landlord slammed the door shut on his way out.

The vibrations forced Kuma to fall from his perch on the small table in the living room onto the wooden floor.

Ryuichi thought that his landlord just wanted some time alone, so he grabbed Kuma and his key, and left the apartment.

At least he had been all right! Ryuichi felt so bad for him. H_e really should take better care of himself._ He thought.

He skipped happily down the street, unaware that his landlord had watched him go, and was right now having his things thrown in boxes, and his son was getting the locks changed.

Ryuichi was probably a sweet kid; problem was he was in his 30's! He was supposed to be a responsible adult, and not a little kid. Nobody in his or her right minds could handle the kind of damage he brought to a place on a daily basis. To be honest the landlord was rather found of Ryuichi. He was the type of honest guy that just made people like him. Problem was that he was more like a 5 year old than a 31 year old. There was no other way to do it. Ryuichi would probably spend the night with a friend of his, and then he could find another apartment or even buy a house. 

_Either way this really was it._

The landlord thought as he set the last of Ryuichi's things outside the door. He left a note saying that whenever he found a new place he would be happy to bring the rest of his things over. When Ryuichi returned. He found his things in a large cardboard box outside of the door. When he tried to use his key, much to his dismay, it wouldn't work. He tried to get a hold of the landlord by ringing the bell, but he never answered. It was getting late, and Ryuichi was getting tired. Was he no longer wanted here? Was he being left? Again? 

He looked down at Kumaguro, his most precious of memories.

During his life he'd been left behind so many times that he no longer bothered to count anymore. He knew it wasn't intentional. It just happened, but it didn't change the fact that it hurt, every time he was left behind, it always hurt so badly, he felt alone.

Still no matter how alone he was he always had Kumaguro.

He picked up his box of things and began to walk.

_So what if he was alone again. He had Nettle Grasper right? They were his friends. They had always taken care of each other for a very long time._

Ryuichi didn't even notice it was beginning to rain._Kuma would always be with him. So would Toma and...__   
  
_Ryuichi began sneezing. _Rain?  
_

He sat himself down beneath a tree; trying to get away from the rain. He dug through his things looking for an umbrella but there wasn't one there. It must have been left back in the apartment.  
What was he to do?

He went through the box looking for Toma's phone number, but he couldn't find it. He tried to find anything that would help him. The only thing in there of any real use was his wallet, and it only had a hundred yen in there.He was literally stranded.Maybe if he could get to the studio?He grabbed his things and ran through the rain, towards the studio. Half way through the park he realized that the subway stopped running at midnight. There was no way he could get there.  
He broke down and cried."Hmmm.... Are you okay?"Ryuichi looked up to see a young woman with an umbrella standing over him. Her hair was short, and she wore glasses, and spoke with an Osaka accent but she really looked concerned.

Ryuichi just kept crying.

She was startled. At first she thought it was a child crying on the pavement. If she had realized it was a grown man she would never have said anything. Still the way he held onto the pink rabbit in his arms, made her wonder...Perhaps... perhaps something was wrong. After all how many grown adults held onto a stuffed rabbit, and just cried? She new it was stupid, reckless, and if her family ever found out they would chew her out, but..."Hello, I'm Shirokawa Narumi."

She extended her umbrella over the young man's head, and helped him to his feet. She was surprised by the good 6-inch difference in their height. It was rare for her to be taller than a man, but somehow it seemed to reassure her that she was doing the right thing. "My house is only a few blocks from here, can you walk okay?"

She noted the box of random household items that he was cradling._ Had he gotten into a fight with his wife? _She glanced at his hand. T_here wasn't a wedding ring so could it be a roommate or something? _

It didn't matter. He seemed completely helpless either way, and if he stayed out in the rain he was only going to get sick.

_Wait. Weren't there thieves that did things like that? Was he only pretending?_ She shook her head. _No you have to have more faith in people. Just because this is so close to Tokyo not everyone is out to hurt everybody else!_

_  
_She pushed all of her doubts aside and led him into her home.

Chapter 2


	2. A Sienna Floor

I was in a rush so it's a little short. Gomen

* * *

A Sienna Floor

* * *

"I'm... I'm Shirokawa Narumi. My house is only a few blocks from here, can you walk okay?" Ryuichi nodded, while Narumi dug out her handkerchief and handed it to him.

They walked in silence across the park. She was careful to keep the umbrella over both of their heads as much as possible.

He just looked so forlorn.

"By the way, your name is?" She prodded.

"Ryuichi."

Ryuichi, huh? Was that his first name? It didn't sound like a family name. She wondered if she could get his last name out of him.

"Ryuichi-san, are you lost?"

He never answered.

His expression was so serious when she asked him that question; she wondered just how old he was anyway. Studying his profile he looked like he was probably in his late twenties or early thirties, but before... She could have sworn he looked far younger than that.

She sighed. It must have been the pink bunny rabbit. Yes. She smiled. That had to be it. It's not often that you see an adult with such a cute plushy.

It didn't take long for them to get to her little house. She led Ryuichi inside and set his wet things in the alcove, and got him a towel.

He was dripping water everywhere, but it didn't really matter. She had a dark wooden floor for a reason. Easy cleaning. Well except for waxing every once in a while, but she usually paid someone to do that.

She let Ryuichi wander about her living room while she fixed some hot chocolate for them both.

When she came back with two mugs, she noticed Ryuichi standing enraptured with a single picture on the wall. She could feel the smile spreading her face.

It was one of her favorites too.

One of her students had given it to her. It was a crayon portrait of her class with a rainbow behind them. Many people had asked her why she had framed it and hung it in her living room, but to her it was the most beautiful thing she owned. After all it was a gift from one of her precious students.

"It's a precious memory." She said as she handed him the cup of coca. She watched, as he looked at the large rabbit plushy. The bunnt was soaking wet. "Is... is that one of yours?" She prodded.

She watched as Ryuichi could only bring himself to nod. Gently she took it from him, and examined it. It was a much loved plushy, that was obvious from the worn fabric. It was indeed very precious to him.

"Can I have this for a bit?" He looked like he was going to protest. "I only want to get him dry, and do you see this?" She pointed at a tear at the back of its head. "It needs to be fixed before it gets any worse. I'll take good care of him for you."

"He... he's named Kumaguro."

She smiled at that. Other than his name that was the first words she had been able to get out of him all night. She would definitely take good care of the little rabbit.

"By the way, is there anyone that you need to call? You can use my phone if you need to."

She watched as his expression became filled with sorrow.

_How alone was he right now?_ She wondered. _Didn't he have anyone at all?_

It made her think back on her life. She had moved from a small country village outside of Osaka, to Tokyo with no one to rely on.

"You can stay here tonight then."

_Wait a second!_ A part of her screamed what was she doing. _He was a stranger that could literally be anyone or anything. She didn't know if it was safe or not._ Yet another part of her, said that it would be okay. He needed somebody, and anyway she needed a friend to.

She wondered if he even had a job though. Oh well, something would work out. The house was hers so at least she wouldn't have to be chewed out by a landlord for an overnight visitor at least.

* * *

Chapter 3 


	3. Purple Pajamas

Thank you for reading this story. I hope you are enjoying it. Please feel free to read and review. If you see anything I need to work on please let me know, I'm honestly trying to improve my writing skills.  
  
Also don't be surprised when I switch back and forth between Ryu-chan's two- sided personalities. It's the number one thing I love about his personality.

* * *

Author's Notes  
  
Futon: Traditional Japanese Bed

* * *

Chapter 3: Light Purple Pajamas

* * *

"I'll get a futon made up for you then. We can figure out what to do in the morning."  
  
Ryuichi looked blankly at her before a large dazzling smile slowly began to spread it's way across his face.  
  
"Really? I can stay with you? It's all right? Thank you!"  
  
Narumi hadn't been braced for the full body slam that Ryuichi delivered to her. She found herself hitting the floor with a not so light Ryuichi wailing a giant thank you and giving her a giant hug.  
  
_He really is just like a little kid isn't he?_  
  
"Your welcome, now if you'll just let me up I'll get the spare futon pulled out."  
  
Narumi did her best job of untangling the two of them and getting them both to stand up. She was more than a little surprised to see the tears in his eyes.  
  
_What had happened to him, anyway?_  
  
"It will just take a minute." She reassured him with a smile.  
  
She walked up the stairs and into her room. The spare futon and bedding was in her closet; she pulled them both out and began to carry them back into the living room. She was surprised to see a smiling Ryuichi standing right behind her.  
  
He took the blanket from the top of the pile and ran with it back into the living room while humming a song. It sounded so light and happy, Narumi was surprised at how warm it was and how it made her feel happy too. It made her smile.  
  
"You're a very good singer."  
  
Ryuichi looked up at her and smiled happily at her praise. He really did remind her of a little boy. He was so very endearing.  
  
Still that serious expression was what stayed on her mind. _What _had _happened exactly?_  
  
It was obvious that he had been kicked out of where he had been living at, but something told her that there was more to the story than that.  
  
Still, he was a stranger and she had no right to ask him such details. Besides it had been a long day for both of them. For now that song he was humming was enough. Narumi was just happy that she had managed to make someone else happy today.  
  
It didn't take long for her to have his bed made, and she wished him a good night after repairing the damaged bunny. So she went upstairs to her own bedroom. It was already very late, and she was extremely exhausted from that morning's classes.  
  
She wondered if things would turn out to be all right in the end. She hoped it would be. 

The moment her head hit the pillow she was sound asleep. The melody Ryuichi had been humming ran through her mind on repeat.

* * *

The morning light came in through the window. It cast its gentle glow directly into Narumi's face. 

It was a Sunday morning, the only morning she didn't have to work, and she only wanted to stay in bed.  
  
She rolled over so that she was no longer facing the sun light. She was lost in her mindless slumber and the sounds of someone else's breathing took more than a few minutes to penetrate her half asleep brain.  
  
She forced her eyes open.

_Who was there? Had something happened?_

It took her a few moments to remember what had happened the night before.

_There was a guy, right? He was staying the night._ She could remember that clearly, but... hadn't she made him a futon downstairs?  
  
Her eyes scanned her bedroom and at last when they came to the foot of her bed there he lay curled up in a ball, with his quilt from downstairs, covering both him and the big pink bunny in his arms. He was sleeping so peacefully.  
  
It took a moment for it to register the fact that she had just spent the night with a total stranger in her bed.

She was wide awake after that. _What was he...? How did he...? Did I just...?_

Still the fact that he was sleeping on the foot of the bed, he could have taken advantage of the situation but he hadn't... maybe... maybe he just hadn't been able to sleep in an empty room?  
  
She wasn't sure how she felt about it. Either way it made her feel very uneasy. She did her best to just pushed it as much as she could out of her mind. It wasn't quite that simple.

She got up out and out of bed as quickly and quietly as she could, and went downstairs. She found the futon and it was in a very messy state.  
  
_Maybe he had a nightmare?_  
  
_Wait a minute he isn't a little kid!_ She chided herself.  
  
"Everyone has nightmares." She whispered. "Real ones or dreams, they are still nightmares."  
  
"Narumi!"  
  
She heard Ryuichi's voice sobbing her name.  
  
She turned around to see Ryuichi come flying down the stairs, tears in his eyes, and Kuma in his arms. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and started to sob into his rabbit.  
  
A part of her wanted to comfort him. He was so much like the elementary children that she taught. It really made her heart hurt seeing him cry like that. All thoughts of what she had awoken to were wiped from her mind.  
  
She walked over to him and gently patted his shoulder.  
  
"I thought you had left me too!" He wailed.  
  
_Left him?_  
  
"I thought I was alone again!"  
  
"Of course not!" She chided. _What had happened to him? If he was this afraid of being abandoned something awful must have happened, and last night couldn't have been the start of it. Not for this kind of reaction. What kind of people did he normally deal with?_ "I'm not gonna just leave you. I promise."  
  
"Really?" He looked up at her afraid to believe and yet afraid not to believe.  
  
"When I make a promise I do everything I can to keep it. My momma used to say a promise has to be kept no matter what."

* * *

Chapter 4 


	4. A Whiter Shade of Pale

Thank you for continuing to read this story. Please feel free to read and review. If you see anything I need to work on please just let me know. I'm honestly trying to improve on my writing skills.

Also, I know that when I write chapters they really aren't very long. Sorry about that. I just try to do my best and however long that is is the length of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Whiter shade of Pale

* * *

_"When I make a promise I do everything I can to keep it. My momma used to say a promise has to be kept no matter what."_

Well that's all fine and good but the real question was where exactly to begin? Did he have any family to contact? Any friends? Was he new to Tokyo just like she was or was he actually knowledgeable about how to make his way around this huge city?

She certainly didn't.

Well, thinking about it certainly wouldn't do any good. First things first! After Ryuichi had once again fallen asleep on her couch, she began to search through his large box of things. The first things Narumi found was soggy clothes and a toothbrush. She sorted through everything one item at a time nothing seemed to be of any real use though. There wasn't even a business card of a friend or an associate of his.

After about an hour of careful searching through his box of stuff, she threw his laundry into the dryer. Basic needs first, she reminded herself. Then she headed back out front to make breakfast for them both.

When she saw him sleeping on the couch, something didn't look quite right, and she stopped to take a better look at him. He was asleep but it wasn't a very restful one. He was tossing and turning, and his cheeks were a pasty white color. His eyes cracked open very slightly and he stared at her with a blank look upon his face.

Narumi reached out and put the palm of her hand against his forehead.

He was definitely running a fever. She took the quilt he had thrown off of himself in his sleep and bundled him up tight in it, while he resisted.

"Too… hot…" Ryuichi weekly protested.

"Don't throw it off again, you need the warmth!"

She went into the kitchen and started a kettle of water for some tea.

"If it's not one thing it's another." She muttered. Well at least things were definitely not boring around here. Not even a little bit. He really did need someone to look after him.

She pulled out a bottle of Tylenol out from the cupboard, and carried that and a pot of tea out into the main room. She forced him to swallow his medicine as well as a couple of cups of tea, before tucking him back under his blanket.

"Thank you." Ryuichi whispered weakly through his already cracking lips.

He looked so terrible, like he was about to fall apart, yet his eyes held a steel behind his cute façade. Like he was unwilling to completely fall apart. Whatever could have happened to force him into being this strong on the inside?

The more she thought of it the more sure she was that he had to have grown up early in life. Few people ever held that kind of strength in them, and the few that did usually had to have had it for a long time for it to show so clearly.

Narumi thought back to her elder brother Touya, and how he had always acted. He'd almost single-handedly held their family together and had immerged from it a very strong young man. Though, a part of him afterwards was extremely child like. Touya had said it was because he had never been allowed to be a child while he was growing up, so he had simply wanted to make up for the lost time.

Was this, Ryuichi-san, the same way as her brother Touya? Something inside her said that he was. That he had to be the same or he wouldn't have survived.

Still…

Her mind began to wander back over the events of the night before, and she new she was an idiot. She should have made sure he had warmed up completely. The light t-shirt and shorts she had loaned him had definetly not been enough.

Narumi didn't have enough of an understanding of him yet but all the signs were there. He'd been so quite and serious like he wasn't feeling well, him climbing into bed with her. He was probably more after a bit of extra warmth than anything else. She should of known he was coming down ill.

She berated herself as she cooked him some chicken broth. _How could she have not noticed!_

Either way, she had to make sure her visitor was as well as possible by tomorrow morning. After all she did have a class to teach.

* * *

Chapter 5 


	5. Crimson Stains

I'm sorry it took a little longer than usual for me to get the next piece of this story posted. I've been pulling a lot of over-time and I'm afraid I've just been too drained to get it written. I'm sorry.  
  
Also this chapter is a little... hmmm... gory at the beginning and I'm sorry about that, but this was probably the best way to explain what needed to be explained about his past or at least my interpretation of it.

I'm trying to get this story updated at least one chapter sometime during the week. Well I hope I can anyway!

Also, what I mean by suggestions, since a friend pointed out that it was kind of vague. I'm referring to grammar and basic characteristics of the characters. Am I failing to get across the emotions and personality of the character? Stuff like that. The plot line was set before I even sat down at the keyboard I'm afraid. It's actually a pretty intricate plot that if I change around at all will ruin the story. 'Sigh' I'm a detail freak I'm afraid. Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always Read and Review.

* * *

Author's Note: 

The line "You should never inflict your own pain and suffering upon others." is based off of a section of code of Bushido. This rule is a cornerstone in Japanese tradition one of the main reasons that the Japanese are so polite. There are a lot of deeper meanings behind it as well but just to let you know in case you don't already, this is an important part of Japanese culture. Also the debt part is a piece of the code as well. It's referred to as giri, it is basically an obligation. You owe a debt to your parents, your government, and anyone that ever does a favor for you. I think that is a pretty good way of summarizing it, I hope. ;; At least that's what it says on my Black Belt report I had to write.

* * *

Chapter 5: Crimson Stains

* * *

There was blood splattered all over the car. Ryuichi's parents were still strapped firmly into the front seats, and the blood was flowing everywhere.  
  
Ryuichi wasn't hurt. Somehow he hadn't been hurt but...  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!"  
  
Ryuichi scrambled out of his seat belt to check on his parents. _Why didn't they answer him?_  
  
"Mom..." Ryuichi's voice trailed off when he saw them. Their bodies... the metal poll it had...  
  
"No!" He screamed.

* * *

Narumi rushed over to his side as he cried out in his sleep. She tried to hold him down as he flailed around. He was striking out at anything and everything.  
  
She checked his fever again. his fever was getting a little bit worse.

* * *

"Mommy, no! Don't leave me! Daddy! Wake up, Daddy!"  
  
He tried to pull the pole out of his mother's body but the blood made it too slippery and he fell time and time again. Warm, wet tears were falling down his face.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
A crowd had already gathered round and they could hear the sound of an ambulance coming, but over the screaming cries of the ambulance the voice of a single terrified boy could be heard far more clearly.  
  
"Mommy!"

* * *

Narumi replaced the cloth with a fresh one and she was surprised when a hand grabbed her wrist. Looking up, she was staring straight into Ryuichi's blue eyes. 

They seemed... dead almost. The kind friendly man she had helped was once again gone, and in his place was left a bitter, broken man.

"Well, at least your awake that's definitely a small improvement. Here." She handed him a glass of water. "You need your liquids right now."

Ryuichi took the glass from her but only stared blankly into its depths. His mind was lost in that horrible memory he had just relived.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm willing to listen."

Ryuichi studied the far wall. He was still feeling pretty badly, but it wasn't so much from the fever as from the dream.

He could still remember the smell of blood that had flooded his nostrils that day. The scent had been overwhelming and every time he was around blood he could feel his insides churn, and he had to fight not to throw up. The memories of that day were still too painful. He looked down at Kumaguro in his arms and he remembered that day all to clearly. He wasn't sure why he started, but the words began to tumble from his lips. Just like in his memories the tears began to stream down his face again.

"I was in a car with my parents and there was an accident... I... after... I... both of my parents they... My Uncle raised me afterwards. My mother had given me Kuma that morning for my birthday and we..."

Ryuichi wanted to say it all so badly but a part of him cried out that there was no use. Saying it only made it more painful. His uncle had yelled at him time and time again for even bringing up the subject.

"You should never inflict your own pain and suffering upon others." He would always say, and he was right.

Narumi had been so kind to him giving him a place to stay for the night, and taking care of him even though he was sick. He had no right to share the pain he felt inside with her... It was his burden. A burden he had to carry... alone. He would smile and do his best to make everyone around him happy. His sadness didn't truly matter anyway.

"I'll listen anytime you want." Narumi repeated. "If you can't talk about it now then perhaps you'll need to some other time. Until then though," She pushed him back down onto the couch. "You need your rest!"

He smiled feebly up at her. She was such a kind person, as kind as his mother had been.

When was the last time he had been taken care of like this? He thought back along his life and he couldn't remember a time after the accident. His mother was the only person who had ever taken care of him like this.

Narumi was indeed a wonderful person. He would have to pay her back somehow, someday. But for now... He cuddled with Kumaguro under the blanket...

Tomorrow was indeed another day.

* * *

Chapter 6 

Something big is about to happen, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to get it all into the next chapter or not. It's either just the planning of it or the planning and happening of it. It's going to be cute though.


	6. Many Shades of Embarrasment

Thank you so very much for pointing out my mistakes. I think I have all of the Kumaguro name errors fixed though I'm afraid I haven't been able to go through and check the sentences yet, but I should have that corrected by either the end of this week or the end of next week. Silverone and Lizeth, thank you a lot! I appreciate your help! I have always been horrible at the finer points of grammar. 'Sigh' Well, we all have our weaknesses.

* * *

Chapter 6: Many Shades of Embarrassment

* * *

The morning rays of light illuminated the living room and Ryuichi slowly opened his soar, tired eyes. In his arms he held Kumaguro tightly, it wasn't hard to remember the events from the day before. He knew he had been horribly sick, and that Narumi had been there to nurse him back to health.  
  
"Narumi-chan?"  
  
He noticed a note left for him on the small coffee table in the living room. Ryuichi-san,  
  
I hope your feeling better this morning. I left some money on the kitchen table. There should be enough for subway fare if you need it, or if your still feeling ill I left some chicken soup in the refrigerator. You just need to heat it up in the microwave. If you need to get a hold of me my work number and the school address are both on the kitchen counter too. 

Narumi

Ryuichi leaned back against the sofa, and let his head rest against its back. She had mentioned the fact that she was an elementary school teacher to him once before, he was pretty sure of that.  
  
His eyes slid over to the crayon drawing hanging on the wall. That was when his eyes slid to the wall clock beside it. 

12:00!!!

* * *

"So that's why you were so late this morning." Tohma leaned back in his chair as he watched Kumaguro peek over his desktop making weird expressions. Well if a stuffed bunny can actually make weird expressions anyway. "It was a good thing we didn't really have anything scheduled except for some recordings all day. I'll see what I can do about finding you another apartment "  
  
"I don't want to!"  
  
Tohma was more than a bit surprised. In all the years that he had known Sakuma Ryuichi, he had never shared an apartment or housing with anybody else. Though, to be honest, Ryuichi wasn't the type able to keep roommates for very long. He was more than a little messy, and his giant pink bunny outfit probably had the tendency to scare off potential roommates.  
  
Tohma sat and watched as Ryuichi sulked.  
  
"I'm staying! I'm staying! I'm staying! I'm staying! I'm staying!"  
  
"Well..." Tohma leaned back and thought things through carefully. "It seems like you've already made up your mind. Have you asked her yet, though? This Shirokawa Narumi sounds like a nice person but..."  
  
"She is! Definitely! She said that she wasn't just going to leave me! She said that she promised! She said she keeps her promises! She's not going to do that!"  
  
Tohma rubbed the area in-between his eyes and wondered if this Shirokawa even understood the amount of trouble she had found herself unwittingly in. Her generosity in helping a stranger was probably going to land her with a very interesting roommate... either that or a sobbing mess on the floor, and that was something Nittle Grasper could NOT afford to have.  
  
He was going to have to meet her and talk to her.  
  
"Tohma?"  
  
"What is it?" He looked up to see a dancing Kumaguro on his desk. It kind of reminded him of one of the old performances the three of them had done before Ryuichi did his live tour over in the States.  
  
"I need a favor. Please!" Ryuichi gave him a large boyish grin. Something was definitely up.

* * *

Loud voices were coming from outside Narumi's classroom. She excused herself from her students for a moment and walked over to the door and took a peek outside  
  
"Wait a second young man you can't just come in here like that this is a school!"  
  
"Naruuuuumi-chan!" Ryuichi called through the hallways  
  
Ryuichi-san?  
  
"I'm sorry, I hope you will forgive our intrusion. I know we didn't give you much warning." The man in the fir-lined coat tried to sooth the distressed principal. "However, think of the implications this will have on your school. Think of the benefits."  
  
Why was Ryuichi-san here? At her school?  
  
She prayed that man managed to sooth the principal down otherwise she would never hear the end of this. Either way it was something that had to be dealt with, or the Principal would really be mad. Still what was he talking about?  
  
"Excuse..."  
  
"Narumi-chan I found you!" Ryuichi had already launched himself head first into Narumi and she found herself crashing back into her classroom. With a giant pink Kumaguro on top of her... She was more than a little startled.  
  
The whole classroom went silent, before the exclamations from all of the children filled the room.  
  
"Kumaguro!"  
  
"Sakuma Ryuichi! It's Sakuma Ryuichi from Nittle Grasper!"  
  
"It's him! It's really him!"  
  
"That can't be?"  
  
"That is him!"  
  
"Ryu-chan!!!"  
  
Narumi was already trying really hard to pry the clinging Ryuichi away from her but he was completely latched into place. The children had gone completely wild at the site of their idol.  
  
"Settle down!"  
  
It was too late.  
  
"Get back in your seats immediately."  
  
The principal was in the room and her fellow teachers surrounded the door and she was lying prostrated on the floor with a giant pink bunny clinging to her waist. 

She was so happy that she had worn a pair of pants that day.

* * *

Chapter 7 : A Technicolor Schoolyard 

Ryuichi came to her school for a reason and Tohma did two. However, they are only a little related to each other.

Poor Narumi her whole life is about to be completely turned upside down!


	7. A Technicolored Schoolyard

I know that I normally only write one chapter for this fic a week but well... what can I say I was inspired. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Also Kai... hmmm... Gomen, I would e-mail you but I'm afraid I don't have your e-mail address or anyway to find it. Please feel free to just grab my e- mail address from my profile page though. I don't mind at all.

* * *

Author's Note  
  
Sensei – title given to a teacher it literally means "one who came before"

* * *

Chapter 7: A Technicolor Schoolyard

* * *

"I found Narumi-chan. I found Narumi-chan!"  
  
"Sakuma-san." The principal interjected sternly. "Would you please conduct yourself as a responsible adult. They're children present."  
  
Ryuichi looked up at all the gawking children, and gave them a big grin. When he waved at them with his pink paw gloves, Narumi took the opportunity to get disentangled. She was surprised to find the blond man politely offering his hand to help her up.  
  
"Isn't that Seguchi Tohma?"  
  
"He's one of the keyboarder players for Nittle Grasper!"  
  
"Ryu-chan and Tohma-san here!!!"  
  
"Shirokawa-sensei knows them?"  
  
"Be quite!" The principal demanded. "Shirokawa-sensei I would like to speak to you at once!"  
  
She watched as the principal stormed out of the classroom. She was surprised that the young man, whom her students had called Tohma-san, was still offering his hand out to her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
As she got back to her feet she noticed how Ryuichi had already began to play with some of her students. They all seemed a bit in awe of him. She remembered that they had all called out his name like he was somebody important. Who was he?  
  
"Shirokawa-san? We had better follow the principal or she might be rather upset with us."  
  
"Excuse but you are?"  
  
He gave her his warmest most charming smile. "I'm sorry. I should have introduced myself sooner. My name is Segushi Tohma. It's a pleasure to meet you. Also thank you for taking care of Ryuichi-kun. How you helped Ryuichi-kun, meant a lot to him. We should go. It's regrettable that such a scene was made. I hope you won't be inconvenienced unnecessarily by it. "  
  
She excused herself from her class but she was pretty sure none of them heard they were all mobbing Ryuichi and asking him various questions.  
  
She smiled thinking about their curiosity about this man. Well he was extremely nice, and very childlike in a lot of ways, but the way they acted around him was more in adoration. Normally her class was quite but this... this was completely unexpected.  
  
"What do you think of Ryuichi-kun?" Tohma inquired as they walked down the hallway towards the principal's office.  
  
"Well," She began. "He's... well... I don't really know. He seems to be really nice, but I've only known him for two days really. Most of the time he was sick, so I... I don't know." She hesitated, trying to decide if she wanted to continue or just leave it at that, in the end she continued. "He's lonely though, very lonely. I don't know anything about his past but I'm sure it's been hard for him. I do know that much."  
  
Tohma watched her in silence. He still hadn't decided on how exactly he was going to handle the situation. He was worried that it might be a little sticky and her on the target observations only proved that if it wasn't already it was likely to become that way and quickly. His mind raced over all the possible implications this could have to the bands career, and he wondered what exactly would be better.  
  
"Still, for anyone to have suffered and come out so cheerful and strong, they must be a pretty amazing person."  
  
She was thinking about her home and her family. Tohma was thinking about Yuki.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you're happy. What matters is that you're not sad."  
  
"I don't know." She countered, "I think it is wonderful. It takes a lot of strength to smile when you only want to cry. It's easy to cry after all. It's dealing with that moving on and making other people smile that takes true strength."  
  
Something about what she said really grated on Tohma's nerves. What did she know about pain and suffering anyway! She had probably never had anything bad happen to her. Her life had probably been uneventful and easy. People like that should just shut up.  
  
Tohma did his best to keep from lashing out at her. After all they were talking about Ryuichi-kun and not Yuki or him, but it still managed to irritate him. That was what decided his course of action.  
  
"This is the office. If you'll excuse me."  
  
"Actually, it would be better if I joined you. If you don't mind, of course."  
  
He smoothly stepped in between her and the door, knocked quickly and entered in front of her.  
  
"Please." Tohma was politely holding the door open for her and giving her one of his most diplomatic smiles. It reminded her of a cat playing with a mouse for some reason.  
  
"Shirokawa-sensei, if you don't mind I have a few questions that need answering. Seguchi-san?" The principal was startled to see him in the room with them.  
  
"I'm very sorry for all the trouble that Nittle Grasper has caused you this morning."  
  
"Oh not at all!" She reassured him. "It was just such a surprise to have such well known artists such as yourself and Sakuma-san here. Of course we are delighted that Nittle Grasper would want to have a concert held here for our students, and..."  
  
"Excuse me." Narumi interrupted. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't understand what is going on? What exactly is' Nittle Grasper', and what do you mean by a concert being held here?"  
  
The room was very silent as they absorbed the fact that she didn't know who Nittle Grasper was. Tohma found it highly amusing, but the principal had a completely different reaction.  
  
"What! You don't know who Nittle Grasper is and your boyfriend is the lead singer for the group!"  
  
Boyfriend...?  
  
"You're wrong!"  
  
Tohma sat chuckling inside as he watched the fireworks going off in the two woman's voices.  
  
"He's your live-in boyfriend, and you don't even know what his profession is?"  
  
"He's not! Really! I haven't even known him long enough to..."  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself. What kind of instructor would allow a man to move into her home and not know such important things?"  
  
"But he hasn't..."  
  
"It's quite all right." Tohma was smiling like the cat that had cornered its mouse. "My dear Principal Shirokawa-san and Ryuichi haven't been living very long together."  
  
They weren't living together at all! That's what she wanted to scream. Sure he was staying at her home for a little while but what they were saying it had such a ring of finality to it that it made her more than a little nervous. He was only staying with her until he could get his back on his feet. For heaven's sake she had only known him for 2 days! What kind of person did they take her for!  
  
"Though it is true that they have slept together once already..."  
  
"What!" Both women stared dumbfounded at him.  
  
"Is this true Shirokawa-sensei? I mean, I don't... well I... every young unmarried woman has their own relationships of course but..."  
  
Narumi's face went bright crimson. She knew exactly what the older woman was thinking but considering the fact that the two of them had fallen asleep in a single bed made it impossible for her to completely deny the fact. Even though it was a huge misunderstanding.  
  
"But."  
  
"At least since she doesn't know that Nittle Grasper is an extremely popular band. I believe that Ryuichi will be quite safe living in the same home as Shirokawa-san. Now that this is settled, if you'll excuse me, I have to see about the arrangements for the concert."  
  
"Oh I had better show you where everything is then." The Principal gave Narumi one last look of disbelief before she followed Tohma out into the hallway.  
  
Narumi slid down into a chair and covered her mortified face with the palms of her hands.  
  
Why won't anyone ever listen to me?

* * *

Chapter 8 


	8. Blue Moon

I really need to apologize for a couple of things.

First, my computer and Internet died so I haven't been able to fix my previous chapters yet. {Stupid virus of doom} This is also the reason I was unable to get this chapter posted last week. I only got my computer up and running again. I'm sorry it took so long I really am. I'm the type of person who hates themselves if they break a promise. Gomen. I'm also going back right now and getting the checking done. Because, of this whole mess I just posted this without even proof reading it. This was what I had chicken scratched on paper last week. I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!

Also, I made a really dumb mistake in the last chapter. Tohma normally refers to Yuki as Eiri-san, and Ryuichi as Sakuma-san. I'm going to be more careful from now on {still I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake} and I'll get it fixed tonight.

Again I am really sorry about this. {hates the fact I haven't even been able to check my e-mail for little over a week because of this}

Also, this update doesn't count as this weeks update. So there will be another one later this week. Gomen. Right now though I'm going back and doing LOTS of fixing. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Author's Note:

Mushi-mushi, is how you answer the phone in Japanese.

* * *

Chapter 8: Blue Moon

* * *

"This can't be happening."

Narumi was still slumped over in her chair. Her head was cradled in her hands as her brain tried to comprehend the disaster she had found herself neck deep in.

"Narumi-chan!"

How did this happen, anyway? Had she done something really bad? Was this punishment for it?

"Narumi-chan?"

She tried to think back over her life span, and no matter how hard she tried to think of nasty pranks that she had pulled when she was a child, and of all the various other things that she had done, she couldn't think of anything deserving this level of punishment.

"Naruumiii-chaan!!!"

There was a giant pink paw in her face, but the face behind the hand seemed more than a little concerned. She watched his face, and how he reacted. Ryuichi was smiling happily as he normally did. Though he seemed a little more serious… it was almost as though something was worrying him, at least a little bit.

"Tohma-san was really nice, and helped me quite a bit this morning." He smiled. "He said it would be okay if I stayed with you. He said we could hold a concert for your students as thanks. He said you wouldn't mind. It's okay right? You don't mind? He said he would talk to you."

He looked so happy and hopeful.

Narumi looked back on the situation that had been presented to her. If she didn't let him stay then it would reflect badly upon her. Though, she mentally shrugged, it didn't really matter anymore anyway, did it? Her reputation had already been pretty much shot within the last hour. Still those puppy dog eyes were staring at her begging to have it confirmed that she would let him stay with her. His smile was just so genuine and from the heart that no matter how much she would like to ring that Seguchi-san's throat, she couldn't bring herself to reject the promise she had made. Besides it had been a promise.

"Alright." She choked.

"Yeah! I'm going to move in immediately!" Ryuichi laughed happily as he ran out into the school corridor.

In for a penny, in for a pound. She murmured to herself.

Would she really be up to this? She wondered. The only thing she could think to do was pray.

Narumi forced herself back to her feet and headed back to her classroom. Regardless of her life's obstacles, there would always be a class to teach.

"Mushi-mushi."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was trying to get a hold of Shirakawa Narumi, I must have called the wrong number."

"I'll get her! Naruumii-chaan"

"Hello?"

"Brother! How are you? It's been too long!"

She spoke happily to the man on the phone while Ryuichi continued to unpack the various things that he had picked up from his apartment.

"Yes. Yes. Of course! Him? Huh…Well he's… hmmm… he's my… roommate… I guess. No of course not! What do you mean you thought he was my boyfriend! I don't even know who he is… well… I do but. His name? Sakuma Ryuichi-san. Bro? Bro!"

She waited a good half a minute before she heard his voice on the other end of the phone again. "Yes, Sakuma Ryuichi-san. Someone mentioned a band. I think they called it Nittle Gasper, or Nettle Grasper or something. I can't really remember."

The exclamations of excitement were so loud that she had to pull the receiver from her ear. Even without it being close she could still hear her brother's exclamations of joy and excitement.

"The Sakuma Ryuichi! My sister is living with HIM!!!"

"What's the big deal?" She grumbled to herself. Was this Nettle Gasper, or whatever it was called, really such a big group? Either way Ryuichi was still Ryuichi. It didn't matter really what he did for a living. He was himself after all.

"Would you please quit that? You're giving me a headache!" Narumi grumbled into the phone. Why did her brother always have to act this way over the smallest of things?

"Don't move a muscle. I'm catching the next train to Tokyo."

This really surprised Narumi. "Don't you dare, you're in Oosaka!"

"But…"

"I said no, and I meant it!" She exclaimed into the phone, before slamming the receiver down. What was it with the mere mention of Ryuichi's name that sends everyone into a frenzy? She had to face it she really knew nothing about her new roommate. Her brother apparently knew more about him that she did.

She couldn't help but sigh as she walked upstairs to her bedroom. She'd have to do some research on him in the morning that was for sure. The only thing she really knew was what she had learned this morning from the meeting, and truthfully that wasn't much.

"Narumi-chan!" Ryuichi came flying up the stairs and into her room where she was staring out the window at the setting sun.

"We're going to have a visitor the day after tomorrow! He said his name was Touya and he was going to be dropping by! He called just a minute ago."

Ryuichi looked at her with bewilderment. Did he just say something wrong?

* * *

Chapter 9


	9. Pearl White Intentions

I just went back and fixed the grammar and stuff from chapter 1-5. Also, I made a reference to the OVA's I hope it doesn't bother anyone. Just in case you haven't seen them. Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper perform together at the Tokyo Music Fest. I really love it because Bad Luck is playing 'In the Moonlight' supposedly raw. That is my favorite song from the entire series…. But, well I don't know Sleepless Beauty and Shining Collection are awesome too! Also, if you haven't read the manga Noriko has a totally interesting husband. I'm still trying to decide if I'm going to put him in the next chapter or not… it depends on a few things but… just thought I'd tell you so that if I do you know.

I love the Ova's. They are well worth watching. Even if it is just to see Ryuichi do his Kumaguro bomb attack… he sounds so like Inuyasha for a moment… wait it's the same Voice Actor. Then the gundam-Shuichi… 'I so love it'

* * *

Chapter 9: Pearl White Intentions

* * *

Oh no. This was definitely bad.

She ran past Ryuichi and snatched up the phone and dialed her brother's phone number. There was no answer. She tried again and again, and he just wouldn't pick up the phone!

"Narumi-chan?"

Why did Touya have to pull this right now? Things were already complicated enough as it was.

"Naruumi-chaan." Ryuichi was doing his best to get her attention. Eventually, it worked.

He was holding out a videocassette to her with a gentle smile.

Somehow the gentle smile seemed to reassure her, and she couldn't help but wonder how many faces did this one man have? She had seen so many sides of him in the last two… no now it was three days, that she couldn't help but wonder… which face was his real one?

Narumi took the video from him with a thank you, and went upstairs into her room alone. She didn't have a clue what was on it but she put it into her VCR anyway, and watched it.

Ryuichi wondered if everything was all right or not. Touya-san had said that he was Narumi-chan's older brother, why wasn't she happy at him visiting tomorrow?

He didn't know if the video he had given her would cheer her up or not but he hoped it would. That video of Bad Luck, and Nittle Grasper playing side by side that night at the Tokyo Music Fest always made him happy. That was a good night, for both bands, but especially for Shindo-san.

Ryuichi considered Shindo a friend. Sure they were from rival bands, but…

Maybe… did Narumi-chan have any friends? He hadn't seen anything or heard anything that said she did. Perhaps he was her first friend here in Tokyo. Now that made Ryuichi happy.

He could remember her brother sputtering on the phone saying that he was heading from Oosaka to Tokyo on the train tomorrow.

She must be from Oosaka then… I must be her first friend! He was glad that he could be there for her as that, but it made him kind of sad too. If he was her first friend in Tokyo she must have been alone for quite a while…

He didn't like that thought at all.

* * *

"Shindo-san!!!" Ryuichi was running down the halls like a mad man screaming his friend's name. "Shiindoo-saan!"

Hiroshi didn't even pay it any attention. If it wasn't Shuichi than it was usually Sakuma-san. He merely yawned and went back to tuning his guitar.

"Shiindoo-saan!"

Ryuichi zoomed right past Tohma's office. The walls seemed to shake as though there had just been a small earthquake. A framed poster of Nittle Grasper slid so that it was hanging crookedly on the wall. Tohma got up to put to adjust it back.

"Shiindoo-saan!"

Shuichi thought he had heard his name being called but he was too absorbed in his memories of Yuki the night before to notice Ryuichi running down the hall on a collision course with him and only him.

Ryuichi gleefully tackled his friend who was still staring into space with heart shaped eyes.

"Shindo-san, I got you! Huh?" Shindo hadn't even budged; he was still staring at air.

Ryuichi thought for a moment and tried to get his attention. He was making funny faces at Shindo when Noriko walked down the hall. She couldn't help but smile at the spectacle he was making. It would take more than those silly faces to pull Shindo-san out of one of his daydreams.

"Yo!"

"Noriko-san! Morning!" Ryuichi chimed. Kuma was also waving hello to Noriko-san.

Both Kuma and Ryuichi stared hard at Shindo, who FINALLY noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Sakuma-san. Good Morning!"

It had been quite a while since Bad Luck began to work at the same location that Nittle Grasper did, but it still felt strange to say 'Good Morning' to the man who had been his idol since… well… almost forever.

Ryuichi had a big smile on his face, when he explained that he was inviting both Eiri-san and Shindo-san over for dinner that night, and that they were more than welcome to bring friends. He made sure to extend the invitation to both Noriko and her husband as well.

"That's right you did just move into a new house didn't you?" Noriko mused. "Now that I think about it Tohma did say something about that. I wonder what kind of person your roommate is? Tohma said she was an elementary school teacher at that school we are doing that concert at next week."

Ryuichi was gushing like a happy child. "She's really nice! She's letting me stay at her home! Her name's Narumi-chan! She fixed Kumaguro for me."

Noriko couldn't help but notice how happy he was when he spoke about this woman. She couldn't help but think it might be interesting to meet her, and see what she was like for herself.

Shindo was laughing happily with Sakuma. The two of them were already making plans for the evening and whom they were going to invite. Noriko stood back and watched. She hoped that this Narumi-san knew what was going on. She wondered if it might be a good idea to call and let her know that Ryuichi was up to this, but she was getting pretty interested in meeting the woman herself.

Well, for that matter she might already know everything Ryuichi was up to.

"I'll come. I don't know if my husband will be able to go as well, but I'm free."

"Yeah!" Ryuichi exclaimed. "Narumi-chan's big brother is going to be coming in from Oosaka so he'll be there too! This is going to be fun!"

Shindo was smiling happily. "I'm going to go tell the rest of the band! I wonder if Yuki will come?" He was already starting to slip back in his dreaming mode.

Ryuichi smiled happily this was going to be fun, and Narumi-chan would get lots of new friends.

* * *

Chapter 10 


	10. Fading Pink Memories

Thank you for reading this piece. I hope you enjoy it. Also, I'm sorry. I wanted to get this loaded on Wednesday, but it wasn't allowing me to get it loaded into Document Manager. 'sigh' Well what can I say, if you can't load it you can't load it. Still I feel bad about that.

* * *

Chapter 10: Fading Pink Memories

* * *

That video had completely taken her by surprise. 

Every time she thought back to seeing him up there on stage singing that song... It was almost as though a part of her denied the fact that the person on the video was Ryuichi. Still, seeing him up there on stage... it was a completely different side of his personality.

He was so... serious.

Yet a part of her acknowledged the fact that _this_ was Ryuichi. She instinctively knew it. The man on stage wasn't just Ryuichi but it was his true self.

_What could be so painful that he would have to hide it behind that happy facade?_

This was definitely difficult, and complicated. Looking out over her gossiping classroom she was wondering just how complicated things were _really_ going to get.

"Shirokawa-sensei, how do you know Ryu-chan?"

"Is he coming back today?"

This was supposed to be a class not a...

"Shirokawa-sensei, I told my mother what happened yesterday! She was very surprised!" The little girl kept rambling on and on with the rest of the class members about how exciting the day before was Narumi was starting to get a headache...

Wait a minute... she had a strong feeling of dread. Wasn't...?

"Miwa-chan? Isn't your mother a good friend with the head of the PTA? " Narumi could hardly get the choked words out of her mouth. Every teacher here knew that under no circumstances did you do something to displease her.

"Class please!"

Normally, she would have a nice quiet night to recover from the mess of the day... but Toya had said he was going to come and he always kept his work. The knowledge of having both of them under her roof tonight left Narumi with a feeling of exhaustion. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Segushi-san, please!!! It would be a lot of fun with you there! Shindo-san said he was going to try and bring Eiri-san! Please!" Ryuichi begged. 

Yuki was coming? Well, well, well. This sounded interesting. He thought back on that polite schoolteacher he had met the day before and of how things had fallen together. It had all gone according to plan; though he had been a bit harsher than he had originally intended on being. Perhaps, it would be a good idea to go. Still Mika did have plans for the evening... he would have to discuss it with her. Still if her brother was going to be there...

"Perhaps. We'll see."

Ryuichi smiled brightly at his friend. "I can't wait!"

"By the way," Tohma interrupted. He was watching Ryuichi –san very carefully, with his normal friendly expression on his face. "It's not like you to throw a moving in party like this, is their something else going on?"

"Not really." Ryuichi smiled happily. They were going to be there. They were all going to be there! He was so happy.

What did he need to do anyway to get ready for this? Food! There must be lots of food! Drinks too...

Tohma could tell that Ryuichi was thinking pretty hard. It was strange the only times he had ever seen him that way was when he was singing or in an exceedingly depressed mood. Though that never lasted for very long. After all he was the type of guy that got bored rather easily. Especially, when it came to deep thought on things other than music.

He watched as Ryuichi walked out of the room. It was the first time he had ever seen Ryuichi leave Kumaguro behind.

"Is he that worried about her?" He whispered softly to himself. He picked up the pink Kuma that was sitting on his desk, and studied it for a minute. He noticed a very poorly sewn seem at the base of it's neck. It looked like it had just been done recently, and it didn't look like the neat stitches that Ryuichi used to mend him whenever he tore.

Did he actually _let_ her fix Kumaguro? It was rare for him to let anyone else touch the rabbit he must really trust her. Then again, considering how they met she was probably the first person who had gone out of their way to help him.

Would this be good for him? Had he made a mistake in arranging things? Shirokawa-san was probably very mad at him right about now. He just hoped that what he had done was the best thing for Nittle Grasper, and she didn't do anything to hurt his partner.

Tohma leaned back in his chair and studied the ceiling. When it came to the few people he cared about he was very protective. For Yuki, he knew he had a lot to make up for. He couldn't protect him back then. That was something he would make up for now.

Ryuichi... to Tohma Ryuichi was his partner. He supposed he felt protective of him since he seemed so unable to take care of himself. Perhaps, in someway, it reminded him of both the Yuki and him of the past. Still that side of them both had led them down a road that he never wished to have anyone else go down. He didn't want to see Ryuichi suffer. Tohma didn't really know anything about Ryuichi's past before he joined Nittle Grasper, and it didn't worry him any. It must have been such a carefree existence. After all when you suffer, your heart hardens. At least that was what Tohma had learned.

He'd make sure Ryuichi got Kumaguro back tonight, if he didn't see him for the last 30 minutes of the day. Tohma, after all, was worried. Ryuichi was the kind of person that needed to be protected, and he didn't believe that this Shirokawa person was able to do it properly. Still, Ryuichi was happy. He would have to wait and see what happened.

* * *

Chapter 11: 


	11. Red Hot Chili Powder

Thank you for reading this story. I hope your enjoying it. I know the last chapter wasn't as engaging as some of the others and I am sorry about that, but I had to put the Kuma bit in there. You'll find out why in the next chapter. As for this one... I don't know if your familiar with the manga for Gravitation or not but in volume 6 Noriko's husband makes an appearance and since he's such an interesting character that's whom I'm refuring to later on in this chapter. Also, if you don't get it the monk I'm refering to is Yuki's brother. I would have called him by name but since it's by Narumi's point of view she doesn't know his name yet. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 11:Red Hot Chili Powder

* * *

Narumi was completely exhausted. It was hard dodging the questions that her eager young students threw at her, and the other teachers had only proceeded to make it worse. 

She massaged her aching temples with her fingertips. The day had definitely been a bad one but what was awaiting her at home she wondered? There was just an overwhelming sense of dread because she knew her brother was going to be they're waiting for her to get home. Was Touya talking with Ryuichi right now? Was he going to ask tons of questions too, or perhaps could it be even be worse?

She couldn't contain the anxiety that was flooding over her. This wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

"Is anybody home? Narumi!" 

Ryuichi watched as a strange man sat wailing in front of his new home. He was leaning against the door and letting his head bang against it over and over again. It was just like a steady drum beat.

"Shirokawa Touya-san?"

He looked up at Ryuichi and a big smile spread across his face.

"Yep!"

Touya got a good look at the man approaching him... was this?

"Sakuma-san?"

Ryuichi smiled and led him inside. So this was Narumi's big brother.

It didn't take long before the doorbell began to ring and the guests began to arrive. When Touya found out what was going on he was all for it. His little sis did need to loosen up. She was a good-hearted person but she always seemed to forget that living was as much a part of life as her work was.

* * *

_It sure was quiet tonight._ Narumi thought as she headed up the walkway to her door. The lights were already on so Ryuichi had probably already gotten home. 

Did that mean he let her brother inside already? Was he talking up a storm with Ryuichi right now? She really hoped the two of them were getting along all right.

A light smile forced itself to the corners of her mouth. Of course they would get along. She chided herself. Why wouldn't they?

She slipped the key into the lock of the door and opened it. She wasn't even a little prepared for what she found there.

Feathers were flying across the room. Well, for that matter so were the pillows that Ryuichi, her brother, and a young looking redhead were beating each other up with. She looked across the room and found the place filled with people.

Narumi definitely had a headache. This could easily be called the worst possible scenario.

"Narumi-chan! Welcome home!"

Ryuichi waved his pillow happily in the air, setting free a brand new flurry of feathers.

"So your Shirokawa-san?" A woman with curly purple hair asked. She smiled cheerfully as the three of them continued with their pillow fight.

Narumi just stared. She wasn't sure if this was reality or just a cleaning nightmare.

"Don't worry about them to much. Sakuma-san and Shirokawa-san seem to be getting along quite well." She passed the dazed Narumi a glass of wine. "This will help. Would you like to joing me and Maki in the kitchen. It's quiter in there?"

Narumi wasn't listening. She didn't even notice the glass of wine that was being extended to her.

_What had they done to her home?_

She felt like she was being driven into an even darker nightmare than she had ever been driven before. _How did this happen? Why? Why did this happen?_

"Shirokawa-san? Are you all right?" Noriko gently shook her shoulders. She was trying to get the young woman's attention, but it was of no use. Narumi was oblivious to the entire world.

_Well, that's what one of Ryuichi's parties will do to you._

She grabbed Narumi's wrist and lead her through the crowd and towards the kitchen. Narumi was finally starting to get herself pulled a little bit back together, when an elderly man came up to them.

"Who's ya Daddy!"

Noriko smiled brightly and gave him a peck on the cheek. Narumi took the opportunity to take a few steps back from the... hmmm...

Were those two... a couple?

She could feel her cheeks begin to turn red.

There was a knock on the door, when somebody went to answer it; a young monk came in through the door.

"Sakuma-sama!" He squealed happily before running over and latching onto Ryuichi.

She just couldn't take it anymore. Her scream of outrage mixed with desperation pierced through the joyous clatter of the party as she ran up the stairs in a panic. Ryuichi saw the streaks of tears flowing down her cheeks as she hid herself upstairs in her bedroom.

The clicking sound of her bedroom lock was very clear in the silence that followed. The scrapping sound of the chair being used to blockade the door was also extremely clear in the silence.

* * *

Chapter 12: Strawberry Heartache - In which Kuma is returned to Ryuichi, and he goes after her. 


	12. Strawberry Heartache

Yeah! I'm finally here at last! I've been dying to get to this chapter so I can start with (muffle) (muffle) (muffle)... well you'll see! I hope you enjoy it and as always read review. [Warning I'm re-watching Marmalade Boy for like the 50 billionth time {it's my favorite anime soap opera... well Hana Yori Dango is right up there too...} any way if this chapter feels like a exert from a soap opera you know what show is to blame... Anyway this chapter and how I did it... people who have seen MB know what episode I watched today... hehehe...

Also, next week I'm going to Dallas to go to Anime Fest so if I'm late I sincerely apologize. I'll either end up doing two chapters the week after if that happens are just doubling the length. I finally get to dress up as Zorro [Alabaster Arc] from One Piece! I've wanted to do that for so long! I'm also going to be Jakotsu [skit only], Inuyasha, Risa [FMA], and I'll find an excuse to take my Ryuichi bunny cosplay! I can't wait!

Chapter12: Strawberry Heartache

* * *

"Why! Why, why, why, why, why!" Narumi sobbed into her pillow. _Why did this have to happen? What had she done to have her life totally turned upside down like this?_

A knocking sound came from outside of her door, but she didn't care.

"Narumi?"

"Just go away! I don't want to talk with you right now!"

The pounding on the door continued, but she just ignored it. She buried her head under the pillow and tried to block out the memory of what she had just seen.

All of it had just made her so angry. She wanted to go back down there and scream at all of them, but she couldn't do it. This was Ryuichi's house now too… at least… at least for now.

_How did she end up with this mess on her hands anyway?_ Narumi wondered.

She leaned against the wall and let her head lean against it. She was staring blankly at the ceiling wondering what part of the whole day was the worst…

_Was it her class?_

_Perhaps it had been the party?_

_Knowing she was going to have a huge mess of feathers to clean up?_

_Seeing Ryuichi being hugged by that?_

_Wait a second! Where did that thought?_

She shook her head trying to rid it of the clutter of the day, but somehow a part of her screamed that that had been what had totally driven her off the edge.

Where those two?

_Don't even think about it!_ She screamed to herself. _This is so stupid!_

Narumi was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the silence from downstairs.

* * *

"Well that's what you can expect from Narumi. She never really was one for parties, but still that was probably the worst reaction I could ever have imagined. I wonder what set her off?"

Ryuichi was listening or at least trying to but he was beginning to wonder if maybe... perhaps...

"Don't even worry about it, man. She has a good heart. Give her some time and she'll have all the steam blown off. Besides, she's the one overreacting. I mean you had to throw all of your friends out because of her reaction." Touya was picking up the feathers from the ground as he was speaking.

Ryuichi couldn't help but worry. He knew very well what a beautiful heart Narumi had. Only someone like that would have done what she had, and he had hurt her. He wished he had known that she didn't like parties. He couldn't help but to worry.

He had thrown that party hoping to cheer her up but in the end he had only made things worse. He was miserable.

How did she feel?

"...fine?"

"Shirokawa-san, go ahead and finish cleaning I'm going to check on her."

"You already tried that remember? She told you to beat it. Just let her be."

Ryuichi shook his head at that. No he couldn't do that this was his fault after all. He had a responsibility to make it up to her. Besides he wanted to make things right.

No matter what.

* * *

Narumi was curled up on her bed when a 'tap' 'tap' 'tap' on her window made her slowly wake up. Drowsily she headed over to the window. That was where the tapping was coming from.

She wiped the dried tears away from her eyes and looked out. Ryuichi was crouched on the ledge outside of her window. He had a big smile plastered across his face, as he opened the window and stepped inside.

_How?_

She looked outside of the window where there was no trees or anything to aid in his climb. She looked to the side of the house and saw a small ledge that he had to have crept along to reach her window. All color washed out of her face as she stared at it. It was a long way down and that ledge was more than a little bit dangerous.

_What was he thinking? He could have broken his neck! _

When she turned to face him the fire of pure outrage was engulfing her. Everything that had happened, how he had just put his on life in danger it made her so mad! She really wanted to scream at him for this!

"I was worried about you." The smile had obviously only been meant for his successful climb because it had already faded into an anxious frown. It reminded her of the first time she had seen him in the rain...

Broken.

Yes, that was the word that came to mind. He looked as though everything had just jumped on him at once and decided to do a jig. It may have been the darkness of the room but it looked as though his eyes were misting over.

_Was he going to cry? _She wondered. It was wrong! She was the one hurt by his actions. He didn't have any right to act so... so... vulnerable.

"You were so worried about your brother... and you looked so alone I just thought... Well, maybe you needed to make some friends so I just invited everyone from work and well... I'm so very very sorry! I didn't mean to be a bother I just..."

_Shoot_! He was meeting her eyes head on and she couldn't miss the fact that he was trying really hard not to cry.

_Had her actions hurt him this much?_ She was fighting the urge to reach out and comfort him. She wanted to tell him that it was all right and that even though she was still a little mad, she wanted to lie and say it was all right.

Narumi began to reach out and touch Ryuichi's shoulder when a scene from earlier that night flashed through her mind.

_"Sakuma-sama!" He squealed happily before running over and latching onto Ryuichi._

Why did that memory bother her so much? She turned her eyes away from him, she was afraid of what she would say if she met his eyes. She didn't even fully understand why it had bothered her so badly. For all she knew the two of them were lovers.

_Lovers?_

Narumi could feel a blush creeping over her cheeks.

_No way! They couldn't be could they?_

"Narumi-chan?"

_What had that 'monk' called him, Ryuichi-sama? It was Ryuichi-sama right? What man would call his lover 'sama' anyway?_

"Naruuumi-chaaan?"

"That stupid monk." She seethed. "How dare he?"

"Monk? Do you mean Eiri Tatsuha-san?" Why was Narumi bringing him up? Wasn't she mad at him? He was getting really confused. Did Narumi know Eiri-san? Were they already friends? Where was Eiri-san's temple anyway? He remembered something vaguely about it being out near Kyoto? Kyoto... Osaka... weren't they like really close? Maybe they were friends? Maybe they were closer than that! Did they fight? Was that why she was so mad? Eiri-san was normally really friendly towards him, was that it?

Ryuichi's brain was beginning to hurt. He wasn't particularly fond of complex situations like this, and something about his train of thought was starting to irritate him.

* * *

Chapter 13 


	13. Shining Blue Tears

I'm back!!! Anime Fest was a lot of fun, and I did cosplay Ryuichi in his bunny outfit on Monday. When I get the pictures developed I'll put one on my profile page. Ryuichi is so cute!

I'm sorry about using the incorrect name I'll get it fixed A.S.A.P. Tonight though I thought it would be more important to get the next chapter up as promised. I'll get it corrected, and thank you for pointing it out to me. That's one mistake I NEVER would have noticed on my own.

* * *

Chapter 13: Shining Blue Tears

* * *

Ryuichi's brain was seriously hurting. No matter how he thought about it things just wouldn't make sense to him. A part of him worried that she wasn't about to forgive him for this, and another part felt... well strange. It was as though he felt protective towards Narumi... 

Protective was okay wasn't it?

He stared at the ceiling and watched as the shadows danced across it. He could usually think things through the best when he was lying in bed, but tonight nothing seemed to make any sense.

"What about you Kuma? Do you have any ideas?" Ryuichi extended his arm out to where Kuma should have been perched. There was nothing there. The hard wood met Ryuichi's fingers and there was no fabric beneath his fingertips. "Kuma?" Where was he? Where was Kuma?

"No!!!"

His scream pierced through the night. Was Kuma gone? What could have happened? Ryuichi could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, as he searched frantically for his plushy.

"Ryuichi?"

Narumi had run downstairs in her light blue pajamas, her hair was disheveled and while she still looked upset, it appeared as though she had at least tried to get a little sleep. She watched as Ryuichi searched frantically through the living room looking for something.

"Kumaguro, he's gone!"

Ryuichi threw the cushions of the sofa onto the ground as he frantically looked. Something in the way he was so desperate made her frantic as well.

"What's all the racket about?" Touya yawned.

He watched while the two of them scoured the room in a mad hunt. The room the two of them had cleaned up was once again one huge mess. Touya smiled as his sister made the mess even bigger in her mad hunt for something.

Well since he was up! Touya walked into the kitchen and put a kettle onto boil. Tea sounded good.

"Kuma! Come out Kuma! Please!"

"It's not here."

"It's got to be! Who would steel Kuma? Nobody would be that mean." Tears were overflowing down the sides of Ryuichi's face as he met her eyes straight on. "Kuma is all I have left of my family. It can't be gone, it just can't be!" Ryuichi began looking everywhere once again. "Mother gave Kuma to me on the day she died. I can't..." He was desperately trying to hold his tears back.

His words sent a shiver down Narumi's spine. It was from his dead mother? This was the first thing Ryuichi had ever really told her about himself, and while she felt bad about the circumstances, a part of her was happy that he trusted her enough to tell her something so important.

"I can't loose Kuma! Narumi please help me!" Ryuichi's had was extended to her, pleading... no begging her to help him. He was depending on her for something, and deep down she didn't want to let him down. Her fingertips brushed lightly against the palm of him hand as she took his hand in her own sealing the deal. They would find Kuma. Memories were precious after all.

"Tea's ready! Well, well, well..." Narumi yanked her hand back to her side, she wasn't sure why but she could feel her cheeks become warmer and warmer.

"K-Kumaguro's gone missing!" She threw the first thing out into the air that she could think of. It didn't matter that she was stuttering, or that she was nervous for no real reason to be nervous, she just wanted to hide it. "I don't suppose you've seen it."

"Who me? Of course not! Now a cute little scene between my little sister and her room mate on the other hand..."

"That's not it!" She squeaked. Stupid! Why was she so nervous she hadn't done anything at all! She had only agreed to help him find that pink bunny of his! Her eyes slid across to Ryuichi's eyes and the vulnerable expression written across his face made her heart feel as though it was going to burst.

This was so stupid! She screamed to herself. She had only known him a couple of days, and she honestly didn't know much about him, and he didn't know that much about her either.

Well, at least he had met her family. A hidden part of her heart whispered. This was completely ridiculous.

"So tell me Ryuichi-san..." Touya teased. "What's so important about this Kuma rabbit plushy when it's obvious that my sister is protecting you like a mother hen?"

"Do you really need them both?" He teased. This was completely delightful for him. He loved to tease people especially family.

"Just shut up will you!" Narumi shouted at her brother.

"Well, I'm going back to bed." He gave Ryuichi a provocative wink. "Don't keep my sister up all night, she does have to teach a class in the morning after all."

He barely dodged the pillow that came flying at his head as he ran back upstairs.

As for Narumi and Ryuichi both spent the rest of the night hunting for the bunny but all to no avail. When Touya woke up the next morning it was to find the two of them curled up next to each other in a ball on the floor. It was apparent that the two of them had looked all night long.

* * *

Tohma was sound asleep in his bed; Kuma was sitting upright on his bed stand. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance to return it that night as he had planned on. Well, he could always give it to him in the morning... but then again...

* * *

Chapter 14: A Lime Green Ribbon 

Tohma forgets to bring Kuma to work so he asks Tatsuha to get it for him and deliver it to him. Well, this causes a few... interesting problems. NIGHT!


	14. Lime Green Ribbon

I'll try to do another one later this week but I can't promise, cause my teachers have dumped a lot of homework on me this week. 'sob'

I just randomly want to draw Tatsuha in a pink apron... Something REALLY cute!

Anyway here you go...

* * *

Author's Note: 

**Lime Green**: In the old color language of England Green means sorrow however if it was Lime Green the sorrow was derived from jealousy.

* * *

Chapter 14: A Lime Green Ribbon

* * *

Tohma had slept well the night before, even if things had been more than a little bit hectic. Even though Ryuichi had been acting extremely outrageous, Shirokawa-san didn't have any right to go off on them like that. Still, he found the whole thing more than a little amusing... even if technically it _was_ none of his business. 

"Kuma! Kuma are you here!" Ryuichi screeched as he ran down the hallways screaming.

_Kuma? Oh no!_ Tohma hurried to his office and called home, but nobody answered. His wife had already left.

"Kuma! Kuma come **home**!!!" Ryuichi popped his head into Tohma's office wailing like a broken child and once again began to terrorize the hallways. "Kuma!"

"Hiro-san, Shindo-san where's my Kuma!"

Ryuichi was really a mess. A river of tears was flowing down his cheeks. The two of them tried to get him calmed down, Tohma was desperate. If he didn't get Kuma to Ryuichi soon his voice could be damaged. There was really only one place he could turn to at this point.

Yuki.

* * *

"If you've got tickets for that concert and don't want to go..." 

"Tatsuha, would you please just leave me alone. I've got work to do." Yuki leaned back in his chair and studied the novel he was working on. For some reason, he just couldn't seem to get this part of the story to feel right. Perhaps it was the presence of his bumble-brained brother.

Yuki pushed himself away from his desk and grabbed the carton of cigarettes, before striding out of his home leaving a sulking Tatsuha standing there in a pretty pink apron.

"Stupid..."

That was when he noticed that the phone was ringing. He reached over and picked it up.

"Oh hello.... No he just left a few minutes ago. Is it that important? Ryu... What happened? Yeah... yeah... I'll do it! Don't worry! Oh and about the price... yeah that will do. You've got a deal!"

Tatsuha hung up the phone gently he could feel his cheeks turning pink in excitement. Ryuichi was sure to think he was the hero of his dreams after this! He ran into the kitchen and fetched the spare key that Tohma had told him about.

He went as fast as he could over to Tohma's home grabbed the bunny and began a mad dash back to the studio.

Oh, lucky day!

* * *

Why was she doing this anyway? 

Narumi stared at the large building where Ryuichi worked, and continued to wonder if she was sane.

She glanced at her wrist watch that read 12:15 she still had 45 minutes left before she had to get back to work. She clinged tightly to the lunch she had made for him.

"Shirokawa-san!" She turned to see the same young woman she had seen the night before when she had completely lost it.

"Oh, hmmm... hello. You're Ryuichi-san's friend right?

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't introduce myself last night did I? I'm Noriko. I'm a member of Nittle Grasper too. Ryuichi and I are old friends. It's a pleasure to meet…"

Narumi followed Noriko's gaze across the steps, to a man running into the building.

Kuma!

* * *

"This is going to be so great!" Tatsuha was walking along happily with more than a little spring to his step, he didn't even notice the two girls following him. 

"Why that dirty thief! So he's the one that stole Kuma last night!" Narumi was more than just angry. She was sleepdeprived, irritable, and it was very obvious that she had just zeroed in on the main cause of the problems. She was more than ready to let him have it.

"Thief?"

"Kuma disappeared last night. Ryuichi-san and I were looking for it all last night."

"So you two made up?"

"Huh?" Narumi could feel the warmth rising in her cheeks as she looked away. She tried to focus on the point at hand but there was no way she could hide the blush from Noriko she was just to savy.

"I'll take that as a yes. So Eir-san's brother took Kuma huh? Well, Tatsuha-san is more than a little obsessed with your room-mate."

"That stupid jerk! He makes me so mad."

Noriko thought back to the night before and the events that had occured when a thought entered her brain, that made her inner minx come out.

"Are you talking about Kuma being stolen or the fact that Tatsuha-san attacked your roommate. That was when you paniked wasn't it."

"If you're not going to be... he's going! We gotta get Kuma back."

There was no way on earth Narumi was going to answer that question! She was mad because of Kuma's theft.

_You're such a liar!_ Narumi ignored that thought.

"Can I ask a question?" Noriko piped in. "Why are we tailing him? Why don't we just get Kuma back and deliver it to Ryuichi. There isn't any reason for us to be hiding like this."

She was right. There wasn't any real reason to just follow him. They had to get Kuma back to Ryuichi. It was his best friend and an important momento of his mother. They had to get it back!

Narumi stood up from behind the soda machine and strode over to him. She was furious. She thought of everything that had happened and the hours of no sleep that she had suffered looking for that bunny... but worst of all her hand itched to slap him for what he had done to her new roommate.

* * *

Chapter 15: Black, Purple and Yellow

* * *

hehehe... do I really need to say what happens I'm sure you've already got an interesting picture in your mind so I'll let you keep it. You're probably for the most part right!


	15. Black, Purple and Yellow

You know maybe I should have called this story "The adventures of Kumagura." Except for how cliché that is!

I'm sorry it's so short and also for how long it took to get this posted. To be honest I've been having a little bit of writer's block lately. Gomen. Also, I know I'm torturing poor Tatsuha in this chapter... but... but... Tohma and Tatsuha are the perfect emotional escalators! They both rank really high on my favorite Gravitation characters, it's just... well... what can I say! I really do feel bad about torturing him but don't worry he gets back!

* * *

Chapter 15: Black, Purple and Yellow

* * *

"Bunny thief?"

"Return that this instant!"

"Listen you stupid bimbo. This isn't yours so just back off!"

To Noriko it almost looked as though Narumi was on fire as she quickly closed the distance between the two of them. She was ticked off. Even worse than last night!

Tatsuha desperately tried to retreat, as the woman siloutted in flames closed in. Narumi never would've chosen this way to get Kumagura back from a rabid fan boy, but hey if it worked!

"Bunny... thief?" He repeated shocked.

"I said for you to return that now!"

Tatsuha found himself taking a step back as the woman closed in on him. Did she want Kumaguro? She was trying to steal Kuma!

"Listen you stupid bimbo. This isn't yours so just back off!"

To Noriko it almost looked as though Narumi was on fire as she quickly closed the distance between the two of them. She was ticked off. Even worse than last night!

Tatsuha desperately tried to escape from the crazy lady with fire in her eyes. She was nuts! This belonged to Sakuma-san, and she was definitely not Sakuma-san!

"Give me back Kumagura." Narumi was emphasizing every word. It was more than a little creepy it was out and out scary!

"Now." She demanded.

Tatsuha found his back up against the wall with nowhere to run. No matter what he couldn't afford to fail Sakuma-san. Kuma would once again be reunited with his master, and this insane fan girl would not lay her fingers on Ryuichi's bunny! He would protect it with every breath in his body. There was no way this girl would get to it. He had to fight on! To present Sakuma-san with his precious Kumagura again, to bask in Ryuichi's golden smile that was all he wanted! Well, that and his new home phone number.

Noriko watched as the two of them prepared for battle.

"Kuma! Kuma come home! PLEASE!"

Ryuichi was barreling down the hallway, still on a mad hunt for Kumaguro.

Tatsuha's eyes began to sparkle when he saw Ryuichi coming down the hall. That was when Narumi saw her chance. She had to get Kuma back from that bunny thief. It belonged to Ryuichi after all!

With both hands she grabbed tightly on to Kumaguro, and tried to pull it from Tatsuha's hands.

He was too strong! She couldn't get it free.

She dug her heel into his instep and the tears running down his eyes were the perfect testament to just how much that had really hurt. He could feel Kuma slipping from his fingertips. He tried desperately to grab onto it once again, but Narumi was just to fast for him. It was too late.

"Kuma!"

Ryuichi's eyes lit up when he saw Narumi holding Kuma. At last, Kuma was home. At last!

"Gimmie him back! It's my job to..."

"You stupid Bunny thief how dare you steal something so precious from Ryuichi-san!"

"St...Steal?!"

The word barely had time to register in his brain before he felt something intersect with his face.

Ryuichi was too busy hugging Kumaguro to see everything, but when Tatsuha hit the ground with a resounding thud he couldn't help but notice an infuriated Narumi standing over him.

_Did something happen?_ Ryuichi wondered.

Wait, didn't Narumi say that he was the bunny thief? Did that mean that Eiri-san's brother... Did he steal bunnies from pet stores? Had there been a string of thefts from pet shops lately? Ryuichi hadn't been paying attention to the news... well he never really had, but why was he stealing rabbits? Did he like furry little bunnies that much?

Ryuichi was confused.

Noriko sat back and made a mental note not to cross Narumi no matter what. Still she smiled at the righteous anger Shirokawa-san had just deminstrated for all the world to see. She had never thought a school teacher could have such a great straight punch.

* * *

Chapter 16: 100 Pure White Bunnies


	16. 100 Pure White Rabbits

I went back and corrected the last chapter. It's pretty much the same as before, it's just some of the wording has been changed around and Kuma's name has been fixed. Stuff like that.

I hope I didn't mess up on any of the names. If I did please just let me know and I'll get them fixed for everyone.

* * *

Chapter 16: 100 Pure White Rabbits

* * *

"I did NOT steal Kumaguro! I would never do anything to hurt Sakuma-san like that!" Tatusha cried out as security began to escort him outside.

How could things have possibly gone this wrong! All he had wanted was Sakuma's smile and now he was being haled away. This was so unfair, and that stupid woman was the one basking in the smile that should have been his. There was something seriously wrong with this situation!

His eyes scanned down the hallway, when he saw the one person coming down the hallway that knew, without a doubt, of his innocence.

"Seguchi-san, please tell them I didn't do it!"

"He didn't do it." Tohma gave a pleasant smile to the guards, before politely asking what exactly Uesugi hadn't done.

After a few minutes of explanations he told security to head back to there posts and that he would handle the situation. He asked everyone back into his office for a few minutes. Once everyone was seated, and Tatsuha had an icepack on his cheek, Tohma settled himself behind his desk, trying to figure out exactly where to begin.

He felt responsible for the mess and the scene, but he wasn't sure where exactly to begin.

"By the way Shirokawa-san aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"I'm on my lunch break right now." She glanced at the package that Noriko had safe guarded for her during the entire mess. Narumi knew she owed her a large thank you whenever she got the chance to do so. "Sakuma-san had left his lunch at home and I..."

"Narumi-chan... Narumi-chan!" Ryuichi was hiding behind the sofa tugging on her sleeve. "Ryu-chan! Please!"

He was grinning up at her like an idiot. He was so happy to have gotten his precious Kuma back. Narumi couldn't help but to call him Ryu-chan... even if it was a bit strange.

Had she really even earned the right to call him that?

"I was bringing it for him."

"Perhaps I should explain why Uesugi-san is here..."

"There isn't any need!" Narumi could feel her blood beginning to boil at the thought of what that man had done to Ryuichi. "Last night neither of us got any sleep. We both spent the entire night...

"You didn't!" Tatsuha's eyes were wide, and the look on his face was shock. He didn't want to believe it but what she had just said had they? He was having mental images of the two of them together all night long... had she... in order to comfort him...

_No!_ He screamed in his mind. _Why wasn't it me there!_

The mental image of him comforting Ryuichi over the loss of Kumaguro, of his hands soothing his distressed idol was a dream of pure ecstasy.

_How dare she!_

"Oh no the time! If I don't leave I'll be late getting back to class!" Narumi leapt to her feet and hurried to the door. She left some parting words of advice for Ryuichi as she closed the door behind her. Tohma didn't stop her. "Ryuichi you have to stand firm on the issue! Don't let them walk all over you!"

"Okay!"

Narumi left the three of them in Tohma's office. She couldn't help to be worried, but... a part of her kept repeating. Tohma wouldn't let anything happen to Ryuichi. She may not be particularly fond of him, but one thing she was sure of he at least cared enough about Ryuichi to be protective of him.

She had thought about what had happened before and that was the only thing she could think of to explain his behavior. Still it loaned her enough comfort to leave the two of them in the same room together. Surely with such a protective friend present nothing bad would happen to Ryuichi.

She let that thought be her comfort as she hurried back to her classroom.

* * *

He absolutely would not forgive her for taking advantage of Sakuma-san like that! She had obviously brainwashed Sakuma-san into caring for her or nothing like that could have possible have happened. Sakuma was too pure hearted to be so easily corrupted.

Tatsuha had followed Ryuichi's career since the very beginning. He knew Ryuichi's every personal habit, every like and dislike. There was absolutely nothing about Sakuma that he didn't know, and now this stupid bimbo of a girl was trying to steal him away.

_No way!_

"Uesugi-san you like bunnies too?" Ryuichi smiled happily as he played with Kumagura. Tatsuha was surprised when his eyes began to turn sober and his movements slowed. It was a face he had often seen but it had only been on stage. Always in life he was so carefree and happy it was rare for him to be so serious. "Perhaps they are comforting. Do you think?"

Ryuichi stood with Kuma in his arms. Such a serious expression didn't suit him very well. Somehow it seemed more than a little worrisome to Tatsuha. Ryuichi needed to smile. That was the face he had long since grown to adore. This side was cute in it's own way but it was more a bother than anything else to him. Ryuichi just wasn't Ryuichi without a smile.

"You think they are comforting?"

Ryuichi nodded his head, before opening the door.

Perhaps that was the reason Tatsuha was stealing rabbits. Ryuichi thought. They were comforting. Still... for him to do stuff like that...

* * *

"Saguchi-san, can I use your phone for a minute?"

Tohma let Tatsuha use it, but the question of what he was going to use it for remained a big question. Nothing had really been cleared up at all. Perhaps he wanted to tie things up. As long as Ryuichi didn't end up crying was all that mattered to Tohma.

"Yes. I need to buy a 100 rabbits. Yeah, they're a gift. I'll pay by credit card. That will be okay, right? Can you deliver them for me? That is fine. The address is..."

Tohma leaned back and listened wide-eyed. Did Tatsuha realize that Narumi and Ryuichi were roommates? Somehow he doubted it. This was after all the first time Ryuichi had ever had a roommate, and Tatsuha hadn't exactly been paying close attention at the party. In fact they had to practically pry him off of Ryuichi in order to get him home that night. What a mess.

He just hoped that when Narumi started crying at all the rabbits that Ryuichi wouldn't get upset. He was starting to wish to be there when the gift arrived.

* * *

Chapter 17:


	17. White Plague

Don't worry. I'm one of those really scary writers that daydream about their stories until they are completed and only when I'm sick and tired of that daydream do I get rid of it by writing it out. There is a first kiss coming up but it is a couple of chapters away. Don't worry... he he he... I'm going to have a lot of fun writing it. It's coming up soon, but it may not quite be what... I've so got to shut up! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Also, I was lazy and needed a Japanese family name really fast so I just opened a manga that was within arm reach... I glanced inside Yu Watase's Imadoki! So if you were wondering where you heard a random name before that is where I got the name Saionji-san.

Wow this one is long for me...

The White Plague is a real plague. You're probably more familiar with it being called T.B. In this case it has double meanings...

* * *

Chapter 17: The White Plague.

* * *

Touya dragged himself from the kitchen counter when he heard the knocking on the door. Clinging tightly to his mug he answered the door. 

"Excuse me but is this the Sakuma residence?"

He bit back a yawn and just answered with a nod of his head. Well it was... kind of.

"Great than we just need a signature and we'll get your parcels."

Touya was in a state of shock as he watched the deliverymen unload cage after cage. What on earth? Maybe Narumi was starting a pet store or something... Well, none of his business. He signed for it and just sat back and watched.

One... two... three... twelve... thirty...

Touya could only blink as he held the door open.

Forty... fifty...

One of the cloth flaps opened and he saw a little red eye surrounded by white fur peaking out from under it. Cute!!!

Wait a minute... Narumi would never have ordered them. Wasn't she allergic to rabbits? This was bad, he had to do something and fast!

* * *

"Saionji-san I believe it's your turn to take care of the school rabbit this week. Do you're best! You know where the cage is kept right?" 

"Yes. I will Narumi-sensei!"

"Alright then. Class is dismissed. Be careful going home!"

"See you tomorrow, Sensei!"

The students ran out of the classroom in a mad dash to get home. The handful of students left behind was on cleaning duty today.

Narumi collected her things and started towards the doorway. That song she heard the other night was in her head for some strange reason... what was it called again? Shining Collection or something. It didn't really matter it was a wonderful song; it was very hard to believe that it had been her new roommate that had performed it. The words were just so fast and it was difficult to sing. Still it was very catchy.

"Sakuma-san!"

"It's him! He's back!"

_What?_

She had left him there with that monster of a man... was everything okay? Had she misjudged things? Why was Ryu-chan there? The hallway was filled with students and she caught a glimpse of the Principal walking down the hallway. This wasn't good.

If there was a repeat of what happened last time... Visions of losing her job were floating in her head. She'd managed to get out of it last time but there had to be a lot of explanations made... She wondered if it would even be possible to get out of it a second time.

She didn't want to risk it.

Was it possible? Could she do it? If she timed it just right...

She made a mad dash out into the hallway hooked Ryu-chan's arm with her own and dragged him out of the school as fast as she could.

She could vaguely here the Principal calling her name as she ran dragging Ryuichi out of the school with her. Other than the trailing voice things went smoothly without another encounter with the Principal.

_Why was it that whenever anything involved her things became immensely complicated _Well, that didn't matter anymore, did it? She gave Ryuichi a big smile and noticed the fact that he wasn't his normal self.

_What was wrong?_

"Ryu-chan, are... are you all right?"

Ryuichi could only shake his head forlornly. No he had a question that was eating at him, and he really didn't know how to ask it.

"Narumi-chan, I..."

"What is it?" This was definitely not like Ryuichi. She was getting worried. What on earth could possibly make him act this serious?

"Kumagura has always been there for me, ever since Mom and Dad died. I know it's strange... how much I depend upon him and all." He gently fingered Kuma's ears; the feel of fabric against his fingertips was always soothing for him. "I was thinking... Why does Tatsuha steal Rabbits?"

Well this was unexpected.

"Maybe he finds comfort in them too and that's why... but what about all those people that owned them to begin with. Aren't they sad? It hurts them."

_How was she going to explain this?_

"He took Kuma, right?

* * *

Tohma sat as his desk wondering how he was going to explain everything to the two of them. Oh well, tomorrow was another day.

* * *

"Well if he took Kuma than he probably took other ones too." Ryuichi mused. 

It sounded logical, except for one thing. Being a normal person she understood just how obsessive some people could get over something like that. The Tatsuha was definitely obsessive over Ryuichi. Ryu-chan was definitely someone that needed to be protected. Fandoms were really scary!

The two of them walked home in silence. Both of them were thinking. Narumi about how best to protect this sweet innocent person she had somehow come to care for. Ryuichi wondered if it would be possible to fix Tatsuha's mistake. Stealing bunnies after all was wrong, and it was only going to hurt every one in the end. He'd seen to much pain in the world already and if it was possible he was going to see to it that it was avoided. He wouldn't let things be they had to be fixed as soon as possible.

Would it be possible for him to get Tatsuha to return the rabbits he had stolen?

"Hey are you guys listening to me! Don't come in here! Narumi! Stop it, you can't!"

Narumi was still lost in thought as she entered the house. Ryuichi didn't have a clue what was going on. He looked up at the second story window at where Touya had been leaning out of the window frantically trying to get their attention but he wasn't there anymore... what was wrong?

The sounds of sneezing and coughing came from inside of the house. Something inside of him was worried. That was... was it? Narumi?

Frantically he ran inside. She was huddled up in a ball on the ground trying hard to breath.

Images of his parents flashed through his mind.

Blood was flowing on his hands.

Fear.

Trepidation.

He could feel his body begin to shake and tremble.

"Call an ambulance. Now!"

Ambulance?

"Sakuma-san, get a grip!"

Dazed and confused he headed to the phone and called the number he had been ordered to call. What was wrong? How could this... not again!

He could feel tears flowing down his cheeks, he watched paralyzed as Touya picked up Narumi and carried her outside.

Dazed he followed them outside.

She was coughing pretty badly.

What had happened?

He glanced back into the house and saw dozens upon dozens of caged rabbits...

Did they somehow make her sick?

Ryuichi was absolutely terrified.

* * *

Chapter 18: White Hospital Sheets

* * *

Just to let you know. It's not common to get this severe of a reaction from allergies but you can. I get about this bad whenever I'm around any form of tabacco, it doesn't even have to be lit. It's rare but it does happen. 


	18. White Hospital Sheets

Well, when you feel like writing you feel like writing. This is the benefit of cream puffs and seeing a wreck this afternoon. Nothing better to get you in the mood to write what this chapter contains. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Don't worry I'll get back to my normal comedic self just give me a little time to get to that part in the story once again.

I wonder if this should this be labeled a romance comedy or not? I mean it does have random angst in it... I'm not to good at sticking with one genre. I'm sure you already know that though.

* * *

Author's Note

I try not to use too much Japanese but I couldn't seem to get away from it. You guys know that Baka means idiot right? Aho is a bit stronger when you're in the Tokyo area. If you're in Oosaka and Kyoto it's reversed. Aho is really insulting in Japanese when you're in Tokyo and Baka is really insulting when you're in Oosaka. Since Narumi is from Oosaka. I figured I'd better point this language difference out because it's going to be a source of amusement in a later chapter. Since it starts with this one... best to put it here instead of later. It's just I can't really do the pun effectively in English.

Also just in case you don't know the color white has some major significance in a lot of cultures in the Orient. I'm sure you've noticed how many anime characters that are villans are pretty much coated in white. That's because white is a color of misfortune. Well, maybe that's to harsh. That me put it this way in China you dress in white when you're in morning. Basically the roles of black and white reversed from the Western. At least that's what I understand. So anyway that's why there are so many Whites in my titles lately.

* * *

Chapter 18: White Hospital Sheets

* * *

Red.

White.

Blue.

They were flashing rapidly.

It was blinding to his tear stained eyes.

Something sticky was under his tennis shoes. It coated his hands.

It was warm and sticky.

* * *

"Ryuichi-san."

* * *

Red.

Blood Red.

The warm sticky feeling of the liquid made his stomach churn.

* * *

"Ryuichi-san?"

* * *

His voice echoed through his head, an anguished call that would never again be answered. "Mommy. Daddy. Don't leave me!"

All he could do was watch now. Watch and wait.

* * *

"Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Touya was shaking his shoulder violently.

"Did you order those rabbits?"

"Huh?"

"Did you order those rabbits?" Touya repeated angrily.

"Rabbits? No I..."

Touya was cursing to himself. Ryuichi just listened.

"Was it... was it the rabbits that did this?"

"Yeah." Touya groaned. "Narumi is allergic to those little buggers. It doesn't take much either. Just being around them, her bronchial tubes close up and she can't breathe right. An inhaler doesn't do any good either cause she can't get the medicine to her lungs."

"I didn't... know." He stared at his hands. He felt so powerless in this situation. He didn't know what to do. Ryuichi looked over at Kumaguro who was leaning against the bench next to him. Was this his fault? No. Kuma couldn't have been the cause she had been spending the last several days around him and nothing had happened... it was only the white rabbits that had done this to her.

"The real question is who sent them. Does Narumi have any enemies? Someone had to have sent them knowing what they would do to her." Touya was leaning against the hospital's wall trying to figure things out.

The door opened and a nurse entered the waiting room. "Shirakawa-san, Sakuma-san she'll be just fine. If you would like to see her I can take you in. She's asleep right now, but as long as you don't wake her up it will be all right."

Touya breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Ryuichi-san take care of her for me. I have a few things I need to take care of." Touya simply looked at the door separating him from his sister and knew that there was something far more important to take care of. There was absolutely no way he was going to allow a repeat of tonight's disaster.

Ryuichi nodded. This was the least he could do for her right now. He wanted to do more, but for now this was the most important thing that he could do.

He followed the nurse.

The room was dimly lit. There was a single window but it was already dark outside. He could see the white outline of the bed in the room and the oxygen mask over Narumi's face. A shiver of fear went down his spine. Was she really all right?

"The mask..."

"Don't worry about that." The nurse soothed him. "She'll be fine. All of her vital signs are stable, and she's breathing normally again. We gave her a shot to help with her with her allergic reaction. She'll be asleep for a while. It was pretty bad but she'll be fine. She needs to rest for a while though. Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Ryuichi nodded. "Please. If it wouldn't be any trouble that is."

"No trouble at all."

The nurse closed the door behind her quietly. Leaving him alone in the room with a sleeping Narumi.

Ryuichi edged himself closer to the bed. The whole situation was proving itself to be more than a little difficult. His discomfort though didn't matter.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She had just talked to THE Sakuma Ryuichi-sama! It was truly a dream come true. He was every bit as cute in person as he was on the stage! Maybe he would return again. Who ever that Shirokawa Narumi was she was one lucky girl to have him doting on her like that. Plus that really hot brother of hers...

She sighed dreamily as she walked down the hallway. She didn't even notice the figure of a man walking down the hallway in a black jacket. Towards the room she had left Ryuichi alone with Narumi in.

* * *

She was just so pale. It was hard to believe that this was the woman he had just been with a few hours ago.

Ryuichi brushed her bangs back off of her forehead

The nurse had said that she was going to be all right. Right?

He tried to take what comfort he could from those words as he fought the rising tide of emotions that he had long since buried.

He just wanted her to be happy. Wasn't there anything he could to help her? She had helped him in so many ways, and he desperately wanted to help her the same way that she had helped him.

It was strange but he truly felt as though he could trust her. No matter how bad things got. It was hard to believe that they had only known each other for about a week, and he trusted her this much.

He gently lifted her arm and tucked Kumagura under her arm. She couldn't have real rabbits but this... perhaps this would give her the strength to get better just like it had given him the strength to get through the accident.

"Narumi-chan, I..." Ryuichi didn't know what to tell her. He honestly didn't know what he could say or do to help her. She looked so peaceful lying there. Sleeping like an angel.

She so looked like an angel with an oxygen mask over her face.

He reached out and gently lifted it from her face. He felt himself smiling when he saw her face as it was supposed to be, without the mask. It may have been dark but it made a big difference.

She wasn't really that pretty on the outside. She was really tall, and her nose had a small bump in it. Had it been broken at some time? There was just so little he knew about her, but the most important thing there was to know was the fact that he wanted to help her. If there were anything he could do for her he would do it.

She was his friend.

Somehow that word didn't seem to fit but it was the only one he could really think to use. She was his friend. Why did it rankle?

_Friend. Say it 'friend'._ He mumbled to himself and it only seemed to make him more agitated. "Friend!"

The figure standing in the doorway winced, but Ryuichi didn't notice his back was turned to him.

"Aho."

He really did feel like a retard for this whole thing. A part of him felt as though this whole mess was really his fault. The guilt seemed to plague him. It was so hard for him to understand it.

"I'll protect you. Somehow." He whispered. He leaned down over her bed and just watched her face as she slept peacefully. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing when he leaned down over her and gentle caressed her lips with his own.

Perhaps he was just being an idiot again. Still, that simple act gave him comfort. All the same it was something he wasn't going to tell her that he did. He felt a little embarrassed, but on the whole a lot better. He put the mask carefully back on her face. Let her think him a fool. Just to be near by was enough. Besides fools seemed to bring other people happiness.

Somehow.

The shadow from the door was gone by the time Ryuichi, placed his chair beside her bed and began his night's vigil.

* * *

Chapter 19: 


	19. Shadows in the Blackest of Nights

Hi! Okay, I have to explain something or you'll just think Narumi-chan is weird. Yep it deals with the code of Bushido again You remember how I said in earlier chapters that preserving someone else's feelings by not adding any more trouble to them was considered considerate. Well if a girl likes a guy, they date or marry, and the girl happens to be your friend that guy is pretty much taboo for the rest of your friends life so you don't accidentally hurt your friends feelings, anyway that was the original intent. And Narumi is an old fashioned kind of girl in my story. Besides I'm a bushido nut. Though I can't help but wonder if anyone does that anymore? However, I do know that it was common practice up through World War II.

Also, I took a line from Tsubasa by CLAMP and used it in here.

I know this is kinda short but we have a major plot development here! You know labeling this story as anything was tuff. I'm still not sure humor was the right thing... but then drama sounds too serious, aand it doesn't become a mystery until about half way through it...'sigh' The only thing I was sure of was the romance part. Oh well... 

Also I'm participating in the National Novel Writing Month, nanowrimo, for short. If you don't know what it is basically you get to write a 50,000 word novel in one month. So if I fall behind I'm apologizing right now. I'll try not to though. Got to do my best! The good news though is that it doesn't start until November 1st. This is gonna be hard!

* * *

Chapter 19: Shadows in the Blackest of Nights

* * *

_Well things certainly had become more interesting._ Touya thought to himself. He looked around her home surveying the cages filling up the house. 

The real question was what was he going to do with all these rabbits? There was no and's, if's, or but's they had to be gotten rid of and the house had to be very thoroughly cleaned or Narumi would have another attack. Her health right now was far too fragile. Why was it for their family that things could never be simple?

* * *

"Touya, I'm going. I've decided to accept the job in Tokyo." 

Touya could remember just how defiant she had been that day 4 months ago, when she had told him that she was leaving. Her hair had been longer back then and she had always used to keep it up in a ponytail. When exactly had she gotten it cut anyway?

"This is a great opportunity for me! You know I've always wanted to be a school teacher."

"So be a teacher here! Why do you have to run all the way to Tokyo? Is this because of Yuri and Aoi? Narumi so what if they got a divorce? Masami Aoi is a jerk and you know it. Just stay away from him and things will be fine."

Touya knew that those two were the only reason that could ever get her to leave Osaka. She still felt guilty over what had happened in college between the three of them, and she believed that the only way she could make reparations was to run away.

Far away.

Someplace where she could never see her best friend Yuri again. Someplace where Aoi would never see her again. Things had just become too awkward. The two of them had been married in college and in less than a year they had gotten a divorce. Unfortunately Aoi had turned his eyes to Narumi. Ever since then things had become extremely strained.

"It was because of me, Touya. That's why..." Narumi couldn't hold back the tears from falling though she desperately tried to.

"It's not your fault! It's Aoi-san's! He's the one that betrayed Yuri like that! Right after their wedding he dared to come after you. That pervert if I hadn't come along..."

"I... I don't want to talk about it Touya. Please." She begged. She could already begin to feel her hands trembling.

"But..."

"It's for the best that I go. If I hadn't been there Aoi would never have looked at anyone other than Yuri, and then Yuri wouldn't have... she wouldn't have... "

Narumi's knees had given out beneath her, and her sobs racked her body violently. She was huddling over herself trying to protect herself from the memory...the painful memory of finding Yuri's lifeless body. It was just too much for her to bear.

To be honest she was scared of Aoi. No scared wasn't the right word terrified was more like it. The police had said it had been suicide but something inside of her screamed that it wasn't that. Sure it had been a locked room, but still Narumi understood deep inside of herself that Yuri hadn't killed her self. She wasn't the type to do something like that. There was no way.

If she hadn't killed herself than that meant that somebody else had done it.

Narumi gathered her strength and looked her brother right in the eye and tried again.

"I know what happened, but I don't have any proof. There really isn't any choice so I have to leave. I have to protect myself any way that I can! Don't tell anyone where I've gone to. Please! The old instructor at this school she died in her sleep, and they need a new teacher before the next semester begins. This is the perfect opportunity for me to get away."

Touya knew there was nothing that he could do to stop her. Perhaps this distance would give her the time that she needed to recover from everything, and the sence of safety she desperately needed.. He knew that after watching her parents being murdered when she was just a child and then seeing her best friend in a similar situation...

"Mule."

Touya muttered under his breath. That's what she reminded him of sometimes, a big gray mule.

"Just don't forget your roots! You really are an aho sometimes."

Narumi had packed that very night and had caught the train to Tokyo the next morning. Touya had troubles admitting it but he was pretty lonely without his little sister to torture.

Well, for now at least he had a mission to accomplish. He pulled out a phone book and started by trying to find homes for all of the rabbits.

* * *

The man dressed in black stalked through the corridors of the hospital, his fists were clenched in rage and his eyes burned with a fury that was so strong that his normally blue eyes seemed almost gold. 

There was something about him that was more than just scary to the people who looked at him. He felt... almost unstable. Everyone did the best they could to just let him pass by without meeting his eyes. Nobody wanted to find out what kind of temper he had.

Damn that brat for stealing a kiss from his prize. Narumi was his, and nobody could have her except for him. Masami Aoi! That brat was going to suffer for this. Painfully suffer.

* * *

Narumi wasn't sleeping quitely in her room something was making her feel uneasy... like a nightmare that was waiting to come above the waters and grab her and pull her under into it's murky depths. She couldn't hold still she was scared. Whatever it was made her feel this way was real it wasn't a fantasy. 

She was in danger.

Something soft caressed her hands and she could feel a warm hand put over her own. It gave her comfort.

This person...

This person was protecting her...

Somehow she was able to rest peacefully as long as that hand was there she felt safe.

* * *

Chapter 20:

* * *

Maybe I should have put Aoi in earlier but I felt that I needed to create a relationship before hand and establish some plot elements that would come into play later... sorry about that. 


	20. Yellow Rose

I really need to fix that last chapter... I was sick when I wrote it and I only just realized how incredibly choppy it is... sigh. I hope it didn't annoy anyone too much.

I confess, I was listening to country music while writing this... so I am afraid I ended up quoting a country song in here. It just happened! It fit so perfectly into the story that I just... I just couldn't change the line! It was way too perfect.

Wait, the only way you would recognize it is if you listen to country music... Just ignore me!

Oh yeah... everyone knows the red rose is for physical love, white for true love, pink and yellow for friendship right? thought the type of friendship...

Also, I'm sorry I was in a not so serious mood and I'm afraid this reflects it...

Chapter 20: Yellow Rose

"Who was that?" Tatsuha watched as the man in black strode down the hall. Well it wasn't any of his business. Besides with Ryuichi so close... Tatsuha felt like he was walking on air as he continued down the corridor. He had called the number that he had earned by delivering Kumaguro to the studio. The phone call was still fresh in his mind.

"Sakuma-san? No, I'm sorry he's not home. He's at the hospital right now."

"What? Ryuichi is sick? What is wrong? Will he be all right?"

"He's watching over his roommate right now. There was a bit of an accident..." Touya's eyes skimmed over the rows of cages that he still hadn't been able to get rid of yet. Those pesky little troublemakers were proving extremely difficult.

"Oh, I can give you the room number and the hospital room if you're worried. It's..."

Well at least it wasn't Ryuichi who was sick. Still, that roommate of his... Well, someone had to save Ryuichi from that she-demon and he was just the man for the job!

He knocked lightly on the door and stepped inside. If it was necessary he was more than prepared to grab Ryuichi and run away from that dragon of a woman, unfortunately not only was she sound asleep but he had fallen asleep too. Holding her hand.

Tatsuha just couldn't get past the hand part. Even though the two of them were soundly asleep no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get them to let go. It really ticked him off.

* * *

How dare she run away from him like this! 

It had taken him forever to find her again and in the end the only way he had succeeded was through following her brother Touya. She was just too good at covering up her own tracks. He had tried repeatedly to find Narumi-chan but he had always come up empty-handed until now that is. Then to find this!

Who was that man?

Aoi was pacing in his room wondering where exactly he had gone wrong. Things had been so carefully planned out. He had been in love with Narumi since the first time he had laid eyes on her. The only reason he had even gone after Yuri was for her money. Sure Yuri had been beautiful, and rich. Let's just face it she was a regular Yamato Nadesico... still there was something that just failed to hold his attention... and whatever that was the poor normal girl was the one that had it.

He had planned on killing Yuri and taking her fortune only to win Narumi's heart so he could have his own version of happily ever after... but this...

Did she know the truth?

He hadn't expected for Narumi to find his wife's dead body, he had been hoping it would have been the maid. Still it was too late for that. Narumi had found the body, and apparently held him in suspicion. She couldn't have any proof though or she would have turned him into the police already... what exactly did she know? He had to find out.

More importantly was there anyway to get her back from that guy with the pink plushy, and did she tell him anything?

There was no choice he had to find out. He'd also have to plan a way to get this guy out of the way... one way or another.

He had already dared to compromise his angel. The kiss had been proof of that, and the fact that they lived together.

Revenge was really the only choice left to him. His eyes scanned the possesions in his room. He was looking for the perfect solution.

* * *

It was impossible for Narumi not to wake up when it felt like her arm was about to be ripped off. The first thing she saw when she woke up was Ryuichi's sleeping face. He just looked so much like an angel she really didn't want to wake him up. 

Still the tugging continued. Her eyes slowly followed her arm down where she saw her hand held in a tight grasp.. was that... Ryuichi's hand!

She could feel her cheeks begin to redden at the thought that she had been sleeping while holding Ryuichi's hand, and then she noticed another pair of hands trying to break Ryuich's death grip on her hand. Her eyes followed them up...

"Bunny Thief!" She screamed so loudly that several nurses came running in, and many of them thought they were going to swoon when they saw the adorable face of the still sleeping Ryuichi. It was actually really difficult to notice the man and the patient fighting with each other. Ryuichi was just so adorable.

* * *

Chapter 21: 


	21. Dark Gray Storm Clouds

I can't believe I'm this far along in the story already. It's kind of scary thinkin how quickly I've come to the main plot. I think this is just a little over half way through the story. Though it's probably going to be tough to maintain any sence of humor in this for a while still I've got to do my best! I hate writing dreary stuff. 'sigh' I really can't believe I'm writing a horror next month!

* * *

Chapter 21: Dark Gray Storm Clouds

* * *

"I can't believe you! You're nothing but a stalker, following Ryu-chan around like this. 

Stealing his Kumaguro! You're shameless, absolutely shameless!" Narumi was using her pillow as a weapon striking Tatsuha over then head with it over and over again. Tatsuha was really having a time defending himself from the blows.

"I'm not a bunny thief, aho!"

"Quit lying! We all know what you did and we've all seen the evidence! I can't believe

Seguchi-san didn't throw you out of the studio after what you... you..." Narumi couldn't stop the sneezing fit that overwhelmed her. She was still weak from her attack earlier.

It had been amazing how much energy she had just used, unfortunately it was all gone now.

"Shirokawa-san, are you all right? The nurse hurried over to her side and forced her to lay back down it was obvious that everything was taking a serious toll on her body. It was too dangerous for things to get worse.

"Such a weakling!" Tatsuya taunted her. "You are such a sick little puppy! It's almost impossible to believe that Sakuma-san would waste his time with a frail little bug like you! Hard to believe anyone would!"

"Oh shut up." Narumi couldn't stop the coughing fits that were racking her body. "If it

wasn't for those stupid rabbits I wouldn't be like this!"

"Rabbits?"

"She's allergic to rabbits, sir." The nurse inserted for her. "Deathly allergic. That's the reason she's in the hospital."

This was his fault?

Well, this at least made them even for the punch she had given him that afternoon. His jaw still ached from the blow... No, they weren't even. Not until she had forsaken any claim that she might hold on Ryuichi-sama.

"Why don't you just tell Sakuma-san the truth that you all ready have someone. That man that had left anyway... does Ryuichi know about him? I wonder what he would think? Perhaps I should tell him about that guy."

Guy? What guy? Was he talking about Touya?

"Oh you mean Masami Aoi-san?" The nurse finished for him. "He seemed like a very strange character. Extremely worried about Shirokawa-san, though I wouldn't think he was any great catch... Shirokawa-san, you really should relax."

No...

"He did seem to be relatively handsome, and from what I understand very wealthy as well..."

He couldn't have...

"Still something about him is very strange. Though it could be my imagin..."

This was bad. Somehow he had found her. She knew she was in danger... thank heavens

Tatsuya, that dirty bunny thief, had tipped her off at least. Her eyes wandered to the still sleeping Ryuichi and wondered. Was her presence only going to cause him even more pain? Was there anything that she could do to help him? Was there anyway possible to keep him from getting even more hurt? She truly hoped so. This was more than just a problem. This could be a total disaster.

Tatsuya couldn't help but notice the change of expression. Sure she was sick, and pale, and no where near being worthy of Ryuichi-san's amazing energy and beauty but it was still obvious that something was desperately wrong. Somehow... she reminded him of his brother for a moment.

His eyes traced the handsome figure of his idol. Burning the image of his sleeping face into his mind he realized something didn't look quite right. He wasn't sure what it was but... Tatsuya took another look at Narumi and wondered once again what was between the two of them and if there was anyway for him to shove her completely out of the picture. Was there any place for him in Ryuichi's life?

What a stupid question if there wasn't a place fore him he would make one. Even if he had to use force!

He was bracing himself to tell Narumi off once and for all when he figured out what was wrong.

Kuma.

Kumaguro was laying in the bed with Narumi.

"What!!!" 

Ryuichi gave a big yawn, stretching his arms a little and promptly went back to sleep again. He didn't even look at the nurse trying to keep Tatsuha away from Narumi chan.

* * *

Chapter 22: 


	22. Devil's Black Robe

* * *

Chapter 22: Devil's Black Robe

* * *

It had taken forever, but at last Tatsuya had gone home. It had taken Narumi beating him up non-stop with a pillow, and a really really determined nurse but at last they had won the war. 

Amazingly Ryuichi still hadn't awakened from his sleep, but Narumi couldn't be happy about things. She just couldn't let Ryuichi become involved in her problems. Especially not a problem as dangerous as this one was. She leaned back against the cushions and watched him sleeping he just looked so peaceful. Gently she brushed his bangs away from his face. His hair felt so silky to the touch...

What was she doing!

Still... somehow... the feel of his hair against her fingertips it made her feel... lighter somehow. A small smiled tugged at the corners of her lips. He really was adorable when he was sleeping.

Shaking her head in order to clear it she knew what she needed to be doing, and it wasn't admiring Ryuichi.

She had to get out of there!

Being as quiet as possible, she slid her feet over the side of the bed. Still something stopped her. She could feel something tugging at her arm as she tried to move it but it just wouldn't go any further. Looking back over her shoulder she could see that Ryuichi was clinging onto her pajamas stopping her. He was still lying down but his eyes were very much open. His blue eyes were locked with hers and his face was as serious as it had been that day out in the rain.

Had he been faking?

"You shouldn't get up you need to sleep right now." He murmured.

Ryuichi tugged at her sleeve again. With his free hand he took her hand in his and pulled her back into her hospital bed. Carefully he pulled the covers back around her and adjusted Kuma so that he was sleeping right next to her.

"You're still sick. Until the doctor says it's all right you're staying in bed. If you need something tell me. I'll get it for you." Narumi felt as though she was going to melt.

He sat himself back down on his chair, and gave her a comforting smile. He didn't really know what was wrong, but somthing inside of him told him that whatever it was could only be labeled as important. Whatever it was he didn't like it one bit. She needed her rest, and to get better. She shouldn't be doing anything else. He wouldn't let her do anything else.

If this was the only thing he could do to help her than he would make sure that he did it right!

Narumi felt so very guilty about this whole thing. Ryuichi obviously cared a great deal. He thought of her as a friend she knew that for sure.

Did she have the right to call him a friend though? If Aoi had found her they were all in danger. She had to leave. There was no way she could stay. It was her presence that was putting him in danger.

"Ryu-chan... I... I need to tell you... something important... but I..." This was just too hard. Why was it that every time she tried to say it she felt as though it was ripping a piece of her heart out?

"I told you to rest. You need to get better in time for the concert. I'm going to make certain that you're there next week no matter what. You have to be better by then."

Ryuichi's smile was so gentle and caring, and his expression was just so serious... she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She knew what she had to do but she just couldn't do it. She didn't want to hurt him by not being there for the concert he was throwing just for her, but with Aoi being so close by... it wasn't safe!

Narumi could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She did her best to hold them back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She couldn't see the slowly dancing shadows against the wall changing their shapes. She told herself that she had to do her best. She had to tell him.

"Something happened where... hmmm..."

Was that sound the pounding of her heart?

She had to tell him!

Narumi opened her eyes and met Ryuichi's straight on. Determination was welling up in her very soul. There was absolutely no choice.

Light reflected off of an object. It was over Ryuichi's head. A knife! Masami Aoi!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

Chapter 23:

* * *

Oddly enough I just felt like doing a double this week, but I really really wanted to be evil and cliffhanger it. You know in the spirit of what Sunday will bring us. Don't worry I'll get the cliffhanger fixed soon. Have a happy Halloween!


	23. Yellow Stained Shirt

I'm sorry. After November I was totally burned out. I am very sorry about how long it took for me to be able to start updating again. It's just no matter how hard I tried everything I wrote was only worthy of the scrap pile. I guess writing over 50,000 words in a month will really kill your muses.

On the plus side I'm reasonable happy with this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 23: Yellow Stained Shirt

* * *

Light was gleamed off of the knife held above Ryuichi's head, and Aoi's smiled was more evil and cruel than anything she could have possibly imagined.

The scream that tore free from her throat was both shrill and weak, but it was loud enough. She watched as Aoi's face smiled even more viciously. Like he was teaching her a lesson that was so horrifying that the very idea of it made her hands shake.

She tried to scream again, this time louder.

Her throat burned from the pain of it. The swelling in her throat made it almost impossible. It hurt so much. Narumi screamed until her throat couldn't take anymore.

"Narumi, what's wrong?"

She tried to get anything past her throat, but it was just so painful to speak right now. The screaming had only made things worse; she couldn't say that there was someone behind him. She couldn't even warn him properly.

Why? Why was it that he didn't run he had heard her! There was no way that Ryuichi hadn't heard her.

She tried so hard, but she could do nothing except struggle against an invisible weight holding her down. She had to get him away from Aoi-san. She just had to!

"Narumi? Narumi!"

She fought desperately to break free from whatever was keeping her down. She couldn't let this happen she just couldn't!

"Narumi, wake up! Please you gotta! You just gotta wake up! Narumi!"

"Sis, please!"

Narumi's eyes flung themselves open; they felt like they had sand in them, and her body felt like there was a huge weight on it because there had been. Ryuichi had been holding her down as she thrashed around in her bed.

Ryuichi's hands felt so warm and comforting, as he held her down in her bed. Like he was trying to help her, he was hesitant to move away. In many ways whatever dream it was that she had just been having it reminded him of his own after his parents were killed, and it made him worry.

What kind of a past did Narumi have? He wondered.

Thinking about it he really didn't know that much about her past, and for some reason that bothered him quite a bit. What could it be that was so bad that she would both scream and thrash in her sleep?

Sure, Ryuichi didn't know her for that long of a time but he did feel that he knew her very well. To him she was probably the kindest, gentlest, and possibly the most confusing woman he had ever met.

She definitely even ranked as fascinating, and he had a feeling that she could be more than a little frustrating if she ever wanted to be. She probably was to a lot of people but so far it was just the good things he could see.

It was like she was a human flower or something. Though the real question was what kind of flower? The world had become a lot brighter since he had met her and he only wanted to see her happy. In many ways that dream had scared him because there hadn't been anything he could really do about it except try and wake her up.

He wished... he wished he could ease her pain somehow. Maybe distract her for a while so that she could forget.

He forced a smile on his face. He released his hold on her wrists and started to reach over towards Kuma thinking to distract her. When she flung herself into his arms and began to sob.

Touya looked more than a little startled, he had never seen his sister needing comfort like that, and yet she demanded it almost instinctively of her new friend.

Perhaps he should stop teasing the two of them, it was beginning to seem obvious that his little sis saw him, quite possibly, as more than just as a 'mere' friend.

"It was Aoi! He found me. He's here." She sobbed into Ryuichi's shirt.

Aoi? No. This was just a dream right? Touya thought in a panic. This had to be just another dream. She had a whole slew of them after her friend's death. He couldn't have found her... right?

"Get away from Ryuichi! He's mine!"

Tatsuya strode purposefully into the room. All of his attention was focused on Narumi holding on to HIS Ryuichi. He never even noticed Touya standing there, so he was more than a little surprised when his arm was grabbed, and held tightly so that he wouldn't interfere.

"Look I don't know who you are or what you are doing here but leave my little sister alone, she's gone through enough today as it is. We don't need you making things worse, or do you normally hassle woman that are crying?"

Tatsuya tried to snap his arm away from Touya's grasp but Touya was a lot stronger than he looked. He was about to grill into him when he noticed something. There was something familiar about this person, but Tatsuya couldn't put his finger on whatever it was.

"Ryu-chan, I can't stay anymore. I'm putting you in danger with me just being here." Narumi cried still clinging to his shirt.

Come on Narumi you can say it. He matters to you. He has a right to know; after all you two are friends! He'd understand, right?

"If he's found me... I... I got to run. I have to. I can't let you be hurt. He'll kill you if he finds out. He'll kill me if he finds out."

Ryuichi's held onto her tightly. He wouldn't let go he just wouldn't! He didn't understand what she was talking about but something important was going on and he knew he was being left out of the loop.

This was one thing he definitely was not going to stand for. He wanted to know what was going on, and why.

"He's going to kill us if he finds us? Who is, cause I'm not letting 'him' have you."

* * *

to be continued... 


	24. Red String of Fate

First, I can't believe I forgot Aoi's family name. I'm such an idiot! Second, is it just me or does this chapter sound a little on the cheesy side. (You can blame all the Star Wars books I've been reading lately.) I think it's fine considering the situation you'd expect a little cheese... I just hope I didn't over do it.

* * *

Chapter 24: Red String of Fate

* * *

"Narumi listen to me I have to know. Please, just tell me the truth. Who is he? I won't let him touch you but you have to trust me. Please."

Her whole body shook violently as he held her in his arms. She couldn't even say anything the only thing she could do was sob. Her body was still incredibly weak from the rabbit incident, and she just couldn't find the strength to pull away, or do anything else.

Even Tatsuya was beginning to settle down after hearing what he had heard. He knew something strange was going on and it sounded a lot more dangerous than just causing Ryuichi to get in the hospital.

He had to do something to keep that from happening.

"You heard what she said Sakuma-san! Get away from her. She's only going to get you killed! She even said it. Don't risk it. Sakuma-san!"

Tatsuya hoped he would listen. He prayed he would listen, but deep inside of him he knew that Ryuichi would probably not listen at all. Standing where he was right now, he knew it would be next to impossible to seperate those two, somehow they had managed to become so close in such a short period of time, and it was enough to make him feel like he was going to cry.

He had to protect Sakuma-san. Even if it meant losing him for good. If that was the only choice he was at least going to see to it that Sakuma was happy. Though of course Narumi was fair game to torture, if he could even handle looking at her after this...

"Maybe I should say it. I don't think sis has the energy or he will right now. His name is Masami Aoi, and he probably murdered Narumi's best friend."

The room was completely quiet. The only sounds that could be heard was the rustling of fabric as Ryuichi soothingly stroked Narumi's back. Everyone's eyes were completely on Touya.

"Masami-san was kind of like an American Black Widow. You know the kind that marries and then kills who they married? That's him, but there really isn't any proof."

"Then how do you know he did it?" Tatsuya asked stunned. Masami Aoi? The guy who had been at the hospital that very afternoon? If that was true then...

This was a whole lot more than he had expected. Well, for that matter he hadn't known what it was that he was expecting in the first place, well either way a murder hadn't been it.

"We know, or rather Narumi knows. Masami-san fell in love with Narumi, and he's been stalking her ever since. First he married her best friend and now he wants her. Anyone that gets too close to her seems to be a target. Still she came to Tokyo in order to get away from him. I don't know why she would think he's here."

"Because I told her." Tatsuya fidgited nervously. His wrist was still in Touya's grasp and it was making him nervous. "There was a man here earlier who was looking in on her. I saw him, and well... The nurse had his name...it's the same name..."

Tatsuya hated feeling anything less than 100 percent sure of himself and the situation. Especially since Ryuichi was involved.

His darling...

He could just tell things were setting themselves up to give him one major heartbreak. Still until then, he would fight for Sakuma-san in any way that he was able. Until the day came that Sakuma said no, as far as Tatsuha was concerned he was his. Even with this big oaf holding onto his wrist.

Well that meant that there was really only one thing he could do. He had to protect Sakuma-san. Both from this dreadful woman, all the baggage she was bringing along with her, and boy a murderer was a lot of baggage, and from himself. He had to protect Ryuichi from his own choices.

There really wasn't much of a choice now. He was going to have to step in so that Sakuma san would be safe, and perhaps in the end when he realized everything he had done for him Sakuma san would at last be his.

He glared at the sobbing woman being soothed in Ryuichi's arms. The very arms he longed to be in. It was making him madder by the minute.

Just you wait! You'll see it will be me in his arms. He will come to his senses, and he will be mine!

Touya studied Tatsuha with idol curiousity. He gave him a light tug on Tatsuha's arm in order to remind him of his position. Touya merely smirked knowingly when Tatsuha's eyes met his in a ferocious stare down.

Touya found Tatsuha's reaction highly amusing. He did his best to choke down the laugh that was rising in his throat. After all with Aoi on the loose and knowing about Narumi, and probably Ryuichi as well, this was definetly no laughing matter.

* * *

to be continued...


	25. Sleeping Beauty in Pink

This isnt' exactly the greatest continuation but... well anyway... At least I have it more firmly cemented what my plans with Tatsuya are going to be.

Chapter 25: Sleeping Beauty in Pink

"Well, at least we know he's here. That's better than us not knowing right?" Ryuichi asked. He carefully pushed Narumi back down into her bed and covered her up with the blanket. It hadn't taken long for her to cry herself to sleep.

Ryuichi couldn't imaging just how horrible it had been always looking over her shoulder like that but he couldn't let things go on. He had a debt he had to repay, and even if there hadn't been that debt...

"I wonder how he found Narumi? It's been a while since the murder, right? If he didn't know she was in Tokyo than how did he find out now? It's kinda strange that all of a sudden he knows where she is."

Touya beckoned for everyone to go out into the hallway. He was more than a little worried that talking things out would only cause more problems for them all. Right now what Narumi needed was rest. Things had already been too stressful, the last things she needed was to not get any sleep at all.

"Is there anyway to hide from this guy?"

"You can't hide."

Ryuichi thought back to his Grandfather's lectures on manners how you should do you're best to repress you're self so you didn't hurt those closest to you, and he couldn't help but feel that that wasn't always true. That there were times when the only thing you could do was trust in another, and try to support each other through that. He didn't know if it was right or not, but he had to try. He could only hope that together even if things couldn't be fixed they could at least be over with.

"If we hide he'll only find Narumi again and again and nothing will ever end. I... I don't want to see her hurt like that. She... She would always be alone and sad."

He had to help her, that's all there was to it.

"You know, Ryuichi's right, and anyway we don't know that Aoi will come after Narumi anyway. I mean, maybe he doesn't know how much she knows... hopefully."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Tatsuya asked doubtfully. If they were this worked up over this guy than he probably was a major threat. The real question was how major of a threat was he?

"He probably suspects even if he doesn't know. Still we should try to at least play it cool. If he only suspects than he may not know so at least we have a little bit of an advantage."

"Either way it's a dangerous game. Sakuma-san you don't have to do this. You can still..."

"I do have to do this. Tatsuya-kun, go home. Pretend you haven't heard any of this. Stay as far away from us as you possibly can for a while. YOU are the one that does't have to be involved."

He called me Tatsuya-kun!

Hearing it just made his heart melt. He was in. He hated Narumi's guts, but for Ryuichi-kun, anything. Anythings at all!

"I'll stay. I won't let you get yourself killed. because of this 'woman'."

"Thanks. We're going to need a plan."

"Someone is going to have to stay with Narumi. No and's, if's, or but's. We don't know if Aoi's going to strike or not but if he does than Narumi's probably going to be his target. After all she's the one he's after, we're just the guys in the way of his victory."

"Ryuichi, you have my permission." Touya nodded at him.

"Permission for what?"

"We'll someone's going to have to take the night shift right? We'll I'm her bro, I'd rather not baby sit her. I think you friend here... Tatsuya was it? Would probably strangle her, so you can sleep with her."

"Alright."

Tatsuya could feel the bile biting the back of his throat at the mere thought of the two of them...

Tatsuya could barely keep the scream rising in his throat to the level of a groan, but Touya smiled knowing exactly how much fun it was going to be to torture this guy. Just like playing with a new pet.

* * *

to be continued... 


	26. Green Eggs and Ham

You know knowing that I can write like this is scary. Especially since I'm writing a horror novel (hence the I'm having trouble transitioning between writing the lovey, dovey and scary stuff) I'm gonna have to put in a major sappy scene into the end of Ice Queen.

Though I hope this chapter is cute enough you will forgive me for taking so long on updating. I've been buisy on a science project and to be honest the only time I find to work on Ice Queen lately is my lunch break at work. Gomen!

I'm really happy that someone realized that I was planning on pairing Touya and Tatsuha together... probably... Thank you I squealed over that review going "Oh my gosh... oh my gosh..." Though it's probably pretty obvious I was planning on doing something like that, but still.

* * *

Chapter 26: Green Eggs and Ham

* * *

How did things end up this way! Tatsuya stared in disgust as Ryuichi pushed Narumi around in the wheelchair. Ryuichi was playfully turning this way and that as he was running down the hallways, and in general just having a great time. 

Narumi looked like she was having fun but it also looked like she was turning a little green.

Good!

Maybe if she was sick then... then... Damn that Touya for giving Ryuichi permission to... to... For crying out loud it was his own sister that he said Ryuichi could... could...

Ack! Not his Ryuichi-kun! His poor innocent, talented, extremely hot Ryu-chan!

"Well, that's an interested expression on you're face." Touya laughed. "Looks to me like you ate a bad egg!"

"Oh, shut up! You would never understand, besides it's all you're fault anyway!"

"All my fault? Oh I see... you were having dirty little thoughts about Ryuichi-kun. Pervert."

'Well,' Touya thought, 'at least he could get some fun out of this whole mess. Things at least wouldn't fail to be interesting, and it was fun picking on Tatsuha-san. Still with this mess... he wondered if they would be able to deal with it. He wondered if any of them were really prepared to deal with it.'

He knew that Ryuichi would be there regardless, he acted like a big kid but there was also a hidden strength there. Tatsuha on the other hand was a complete enigma for him.

"Hey, Ryu-chan! She's going to get sick, if you keep spinning her in circles like that! Hey, Ryu-cha!"

Tatsuha stared angrily at Touya as he ran to stop Ryuichi from making Narumi sick with dizziness. How dare he call him a pervert! So what if he was just a little obsessive about Ryuichi. Ryuichi was... was... beautiful. His voice was beyond amazing, and his smile...

Damn that Touya for getting in his way. It's not like he was some great prize like Ryuichi was! Touya was nothing compared to him. Just a two-bit punk that liked to get in his way... one that oddly enough reminded him of... what was his name... from Legal Drug... not Kazahaya...

Tatsuha could feel a slight blush beginning to stain his cheeks, before shaking it off. That stupid Touya was nothing like that cutie! This guy was a total idiot

* * *

It took the better part of two hours before everything could be situated and they could take Narumi back to her bunny free home. Well except for Kuma of course.

Narumi brushed off any attempts made to help her out of the taxi and insisted on going into the house on her own two legs. Ryuichi and Touya watched after her. They were both worried that she would fall or hurt herself in someway. The image of her lying frailly on the hospital bed was still firmly ingrained in both of their brains.

Tatsuha was just irritated.

Stupid woman.

"Why don't you just leave her alone? She said she's fine so she's fine!"

"Thank you that is the first intelligent thing I've heard coming from you. Mr. Bunny Thief."

"Quit calling me that! It was all just a huge misunderstanding anyway, so stop it!" Tatsuha seethed in embarrassment. This was so NOT funny!

"I'll think about it. What is you're name anyway?"

"Gees, you're such a pain in the..."

"This is Uesugi Tatsuha." Ryuichi piped in. He's Yuki's brother!"

"Yuki?"

"Yuki Eiri, the novelist."

"Oh... who is that exactly?"

"He writes Romance novels. Come on sis we'd better get you inside, I don't want to risk you're health."

Shoot! He was hoping she would start fan girling his brother and leave Ryuichi all to himself!

"So what about you know who?"

Even Tatsuha could hear Ryuichi's voice from outside asking that question and everyone fell silent. They were all nervous to hear the answer to that question. Only Tatsuha hoped she would run again.

"It might be better if I didn't stay, but... even if I run again he still might find me again. I'm scared but if I run now it would be just like... what happened... I mean... but I don't want to put you... in danger..."

Tears were streaming down her face and she tried desperately to hide them. They didn't need a sobbing female on their hands and this really was her cross to carry.

"Ryu-chan it might be better if you moved in with Tatsuha for awhile. If you stay here..."

Tatsuha liked that idea but he already knew what the answer was going to be...

"I'm staying! You are NOT throwing me out of the house. I'm not going to abandon you, like... like... well I'm not going to do it, and you can't make me! You are not going to stay here and be a target by yourself. You'll be safer if we are all here. Tatsuha go home and get you're things you can sleep on the couch with Touya. We're staying!"

"But..."

"Don't worry about, where I'll sleep, Narumi. You need a bodyguard I'll sleep with you. It's not like we having shared a bed already! Besides Kuma likes sleeping next to you."

Tatsuha couldn't even hear any more a pounding sensation was beating through the roof of his skull and quickly turning into a migraine. This was BAD!

* * *

Chapter 27: to be continued... 


	27. Blue Streams

You know if I ever take the easy way out I think I'll go into shock! Anyway I guess I did another chapter so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27: Blue Streams

* * *

This couldn't be happening! This had to be just one big bad dream right? Something would happen and it would be Ryuichi down here in the living room... I mean Narumi just didn't seem like the type of girl who would just fall head over heals in such a short time... she's a school teacher... they're the sensible type right? 

Tatsuha found himself biting anxiously at his fingernails hoping that he would wake up from this horrible nightmare...

Tatsuha could barely even bring himself to watch as they sat at the dinner table and ate together... He could barely even taste the food as he watched Ryuichi smile for someone other than himself... All he could do was force himself to eat and stare, while trying to hide the boiling rage inside of his heart.

Narumi wasn't the kind of girl to take advantage of Ryuichi's kindness was she? She wouldn't do anything like maybe...

"Stupid brain!" Tatsuha swore under his breath.

Touya smirked. He had a pretty good idea what was on in this obsessive fan boy's mind, and it sure wasn't rated PG. It looked like he would have to not only be alert and watching after Narumi but seeing to it that there wasn't any fighting among the ranks either.

Oh, the joys of work!

"I'm fine really! I am a grown adult I can sleep just fine by myself."

"No!" Ryuichi slammed his palms down on the table with a thud. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No, and that's final!"

"Look Ryuichi-san! I am perfectly fine. I can take care of myself."

"-chan! –chan! –chan! –chan! –chan! –chan!" Ryuichi glared at her silently berating her futile resistance He had already told her once to call him chan and she was not going to call him san! If he could help it!

"Narumi look," Touya piped in. "You have a choice you can either have Ryuichi sleep in you're room peacefully or we can hog tie you and he will still be sleeping in you're room. He's got night shift, I gave him my permission."

"What do you mean you gave him 'permission'? Are you really sure you're my brother?" Narumi accused him.

Touya really wasn't surprised by the red in her complection. This was all arguments he had been expecting from his sister before the night was over. It was just a question of when.

"I gave him my permission. **If** he has to he can tie you down in you're bed and... What?"

Narumi just glared, while she tried to decide who was in more danger of being killed. Her or him!

Tatsuha just couldn't stand it anymore! He had to protect his Ryuichi.

"I'll sleep in her room! Things will be..."

"Not on you're life you perverted bunny thief!" Narumi shrieked. "You aren't going anywhere near my room, and for that matter neither is anybody else, and that's final."

"You want to bet on it?" Touya met his sister's eyes and locked on to them. The spoke volumes all by themselves, promising her that if she didn't back down and admitted her defeat, things would end in a very 'ungraceful' and extremely 'unpleasant' manner.

Ryuichi pushed his plate away and went into the living room. The expression on his face was a mixture of concern and fear... the real question was of what?

Tatsuha stood quietly and followed after him. That expression disturbed him more than anything else that had happened in the last few days and that was really saying a lot.He left the siblings to fight it out and watched Ryuichi silently gathering his things from the livingroom... his eyes always trailing back to the child's sketch that washangingframed on the wall. Italmost seemed to Tatsuha that Ryuichi's eyes just seemed to be drawn to the crayon picture, and each time he looked at it he always looked sad.

Tatsuha wanted to reach out his hand to Ryuichi... to stroke his beautiful brown hair, but he knew he didn't have that right. He may wish for it but it wasn't something given to him by Ryuichi, and it hurt him very deeply.

"Sakuma-san..."

"Tatsuha-kun why... why is it that Narumi doesn't like me?"

"Doesn't like...?"

"What just happened in there... I mean she... she..."

Ryuichi tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, but he just couldn't stop crying. They flowed like a never ending stream, and it made Tatsuha more than a little nervous, and more than a little desperate to comfort him.

Tatsuha reached out and grabbed Ryuichi tightly in his arms crushing him from behind. Tatsuha had longed to hold onto him for so long but never before had he ever really been given the chance.

Praise Buddha! Tatsuha leaned down and smelt his hair while Ryuichi simply cried in his arms. Oh the fragrance of it!

"Think of it this way, Narumi, you'll be protected and you'll be protecting!"

Touya laughed from the doorway.

"Ryuichi, I... I'm sorry."

Narumi and Touya had both heard and seen it all, and this... what Ryuichi thought...

"I like you Ryu-chan.You're a... a great friend...to have. Youreally are, it's just there are already so many rumors, and..."

"Narumi-chan!" Ryuichi wailed. He broke free from Tatsuha's death grip and lunged into Narumi's arms. Narumi managed to keep them both from hitting the floor. It was definetly getting easier catching him.

"It's just.. I... I don't want you hurt Narumi-chan. I want to protect you like you protected me. Let me protect you please. Kuma will too! No one will ever lay a finger on you again just don't go! Please, just don't go, I don't want you to go!"

"Ryuichi," Narumi smiled down at him. "I'm not going anywhere I promise. I don't want to run anymore. I'm sick of running away. I'm staying here this is my home. It's just the sleeping arrangements..."

"Are perfect!"Touyainserted. "Think about it Narumi. With Aoi on the loose andknowing where you are it's better for you to not be alone. Besides, Ryuichi maybe just Ryuichi but I don't think he'll let anyone hurt you. If nothing else he'll Kumagoru bomb anyone who tries to get too close.Plus don't forget this letch." Touya pointed at Tatsuha.

"I bet Ryuichi won't be safe without you there to protect him. So I'll take care of him tonight."

Tatsuha really didn't like the sound of that. Things really were just getting worse and worse.

* * *

They would pay dearly... all of them. Touya would suffer for helping Narumi escape from him in the first place, that man for daring to kiss what belonged to him, and Narumi for letting that man think he had the right to kiss her. Yes they would pay. They would pay and repent and then beg to be set free from their fates. 

Aoi knew how he was going to do this. He smiled at what he held in his hands. They would suffer just like he did when he saw that kiss he would make them all feel the same pain that he had felt in his heart and then they would learn even more about pain until they were completely broken.

Aoi smiled to himself as he stared up at the window where Narumi slept. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Chapter 28: to be continued... 


	28. Ice Blue Truths

Chapter 28: Ice Blue Truth

* * *

"Come on lover-boy," Touya slung his arm over Tatusha's shoulder, holding him back as Narumi slunked up the stairs in defeat. "You're sleeping down here tonight."

'Worse and worse' was probably the best way to describe it. Why was it that these kinds of things just kept on happening to him? Tatsuha wondered.

And what was the worst of it all was the fact that almost all of this mess could be boiled down to that moronic brother of hers, Touya.

What a stupid family!

Tatsuha shrugged off the arm impatiently.

"Aw now that really hurt my feelings." Touya joked.

"Good. Now get this through you're thick skull you're annoying, a regular pain in my side, and right now what I wouldn't give for this 'Aoi' to come and get you and you're sister out of our lives. So why don't you just leave me alone!"

"Do you really think that would make things better?"

"Absolutely! Then it would be just Ryuichi and me, and then... and then..."

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard in my life." Touya sat down on the couch. His eyes bore right into Tatsuha. To Tatsuha it seemed as though his eyes were able to peer into the deepest darkest corners of his soul.

"You really think you would be happy? Do you really think Ryu-chan would be happy, or are you just trying to delude yourself? Ryu-chan was alone, and so were you. You may have idolized Ryuichi but you never got close to him. If you weren't able to get close to him in all that time that you were trying to than you didn't even have a chance in the first place. You were living a lie to yourself, deluding yourself. You were blinded by your own obsession. You 'loved' Ryuichi? Do you honestly think that, or were you obsessed by what he was?"

Tatsuha was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice Touya getting up from the couch and bridging the distance between the two of them.

"Do you honestly think that's even healthy for you, Tatsuha? Ryuichi is the type of guy who both needs to be taken care of and needs to take care of someone, both emotionally and physically. To you he's more of an object of obsession... the great Sakuma-san, the lead singer of your favorite band... that's not who he is, that's what he does. Do you think Ryu-chan would be happy living like that? You might be but he would become miserable."

Touya stood directly across from Tatsuha his hand lightly holding up Tatusha's chin, forcing Tatsuha to look him in the eye, daring for him to tell him that his assessment was wrong, but it wasn't and they both knew it.

Tatsuha could barely bring himself to look into Touya's eyes. Bitter and resentful at having been read so easily, and of having things he knew but tried to pretend didn't matter shoved in his face, he lashed out at the one at fault. It was all Touya's fault.

"What do you know about anything! You think you know me? You think you know Sakuma-sama well you don't!"

"If you knew Ryu-chan so well then you wouldn't be calling him Sakuma-sama when you're yelling. That is the biggest tip off there is."

Tatsuha was so angry that his fist flew without even thinking about it. Touya was just a little too fast for his punch to connect, but the point had been main, and even though Tatsuha resented it, he knew it for what it was. The harshest of truths.

* * *

Chapter 29: to be continued ( I gotta go to work!) 


	29. Soft Black Fluffy Ninja’s Fur

Sorry about how abruptly I ended the last chapter. I had just gotten a phone call saying I had to go to work so... well... I wanted to get it posted before I forgot that I had written it... Gomen.

On a brighter side, when I was in the waiting room for my eye exam I got bored and drew some sketches of Narumi, Ryuichi, Touya, & Tatsuha, anyway I should be able to get my scanner hooked up this weekend. I'll probably do what I did with 'Trading Pain' and link the art on my main page for those who want to see it. I'm not the greatest of artists but... at least it will let you see what Narumi and Touya look like in my minds-eye... hehehe besides it's really cute!

I really wanted to use the Japanese word "teme" so I had to find something to substitute. I'm sorry, but there is a couple of swear words in this chapter. Tatsuya has such a dirty mouth!

Oh yeah and if you didn't guess by the name this chapter is mostly calculated fluff. Though you probably knew that based upon the last few chapters. Oh and Sakura you know how I told you that Ryuichi & Narumi weren't sleeping...

Also if anyone knows what anime I took a certain scene from you are soooo the bomb.

* * *

Chapter 29: Soft Black Fluffy Ninja's Fur

* * *

"Bastard!" 

Tatsuya swore vehemently when he lost his balance because the punch failed to connect. He tried to catch his balance but there just wasn't enough time, and his body had twisted into a bad angle. He knew he was going to fall there was just no way to stop it, or to even land with any kind of grace, so Tatsuha was more than a little surprised when an arm caught him around his waist and picked him up with relative ease, before he was dumped unceremoniously on the sofa.

"Now that that is over." Touya smirked. "Are you going to give me a hand or not?"

Angrily Tatsuha grabbed a cushion off of the couch and threw it as hard as he could into Touya's face, and he ran.

Tatsuha slammed the bathroom door behind him, locking himself firmly inside and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and damn it why was he blushing? He shouldn't be blushing. That guy was just an ass.

This was so stupid!

He was acting like a coward, and somehow... for some reason it bothered him.

Why did he have to save him like that?

Why was he reacting the way he was reacting? Touya was a crude, selfish, lowlife. All he was doing was trying to take the most wonderful thing Tatsuha had and give it to his sister! He should hate him.

He should.

But somehow he didn't.

"Tatsuha you're such an idiot!"

He kept mumbling that to himself as he let the back of his head bang against the bathroom wall.

Touya was nothing to him.

Absolutely nothing.

Ryuichi though...

Ryuichi...

Ryuichi! Oh no. No. No!

How long had the two of them been upstairs with each other? Was it half an hour, or an hour? How long had he been locked in this bathroom anyway?

As quietly as he could he unlocked the bathroom door and peeked outside, Touya was nowhere in site, but he could hear the sounds of movement coming from inside the dining room.

Was he cleaning up?

Good. This was his chance. As quietly as he could he slipped out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. He listened closely to the sounds coming from the dinning room as he headed up the stairs to the little hallway area where Narumi's bedroom was, on the second floor.

He could hear something as he went up the stairs, but it was hard to understand. The sounds were too muffled from this distance.

Tatsuha was afraid.

Afraid of what those sounds were from inside the room. Afraid of what Narumi would be doing to his Sakuma-san. His darling innocent Sakuma-san! He pressed his ear against the door.

"Not there. Yes, there. There! Ryuichi!"

He could hear the mattress squeaking. Tatsuha's face started to turn pale.

"Kuma wants... Kuma wants to... Narumi! Narumi!" The groan in Ryuichi's voice, made Tatsuha want to faint, and he could feel the blush welling up in his cheeks.

They were... they were. Oh god, no!

He knew he couldn't trust that harlot of a schoolteacher. It was always the quiet ones. How dare she get her filthy paws on him first? This was just so not fair!

"You're face is all red."

Touya whispered into Tatsuha's ear.

The yelp that came from Tatsuha was loud enough it could be heard from outside of the house. It only took a minute for Ryuichi and Narumi to come running to the door to see what had happened.

Tatsuha's head had snapped straight up connecting with Touya's nose. There was a trickle of blood running down his face onto his black shirt.

"Are you all right?"

Tatsuha tried to find something to stem the flow of blood, a glance into Narumi's room he saw a handkerchief on the dresser. He rushed over to grab it when he noticed the deck of cards scattered helter skelter all over the bed, with a flopped over Kuma sitting right next to them.

Relief should have poured over him but it didn't. As quickly as he could he took the handkerchief and tried to stem the bleeding from Touya's nose.

He should have felt relieved. He should have felt something!

* * *

Aoi heard it.

He heard it all, and it made his anger flare. Those sounds... He had only been listening for a short while but... damn her unfaithfulness! She would be the one to suffer the worst, and would she suffer.

he tried to calm himself. He knew he couldn't act when he was this filled with emotion. He had to wait for an oppurtunity to take control. He had to be watchful. He had to be patient. There was going to be a chance and until it appeared he was going to have to wait. That was the number one thing about hunting... ninty percent of it was just waiting.

* * *

Chapter 30: to be continued...


	30. Black Opal

Okay, I know it's not the greatest artwork but I got it up! If for nothing else the picture of Touya and Tatsuha is really cute and at least worthy of a glance!

Next... this is where I have to start getting serious about this story. I mean there will still be it's funny moments, but I'm sure you noticed Aoi has been randomly appearing at places well we are about to start on that whole mess. I hope you enjoy it! Maybe I should sketch my serial killer? Well... we'll see!

I think I read somewhere that Opals were believed to be bad luck to the owner when it was given as a present back in the 1800's... I think...

* * *

Chapter 30: Black Opal

* * *

"Look I've got him so just stop staring over my shoulder all ready!" Tatsuha swore under his breath. The whole situation was bothering him, but worst off all he wasn't sure what part of it was bothering him the most.

He had thought... well he known what he had thought... but what they were actually doing?

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Hey that hurts!"

He glared at him while holding the handkerchief at Touya's nose trying to stem the bleeding.

"Oh, shut up."

"Well then, if you're sure you can take care of him..." Narumi's voice was hesitant

"Narumi! Let's play again! This time I'll win!" Ryuichi tugged playfully at her sleeve.

"Make sure her windows are locked good! She has a bad habit of... Ow! That hurts!"

"I told you to shut up already! It's only going to hurt worse if you keep talking like that. So just shut up and hold still."

"Hey Narumi let's play. Tatsuya can take care of Touya see? They look just as cute as Yuki and Shuichi!"

Ryuichi pulled Narumi into the room quickly and closed the door firmly behind him locking it as fast as he could.

Touya's cry of pain, and Tatsuya's swearing were easily heard through the thin door.

"Will they be all right? I mean..."

"They'll be fine. You'll see! Anyway back to the game! I think Kuma was up... one... hand..." Ryuichi's voice trailed off as he noticed something strange with the window. He was sure it had been closed, hadn't he even locked it?

The sharp gust of wind from outside made the curtains rustle. Narumi looked up from the mess of cards on her bed.

"Wasn't Kuma here on the bed? We did leave him here didn't we?"

"Yes. We did." Ryuichi slowly walked towards the window. He knew he had closed it. He was positive that it had been closed. He'd done it himself, just moments before beginning the card game, and now Kuma was gone again.

"I don't suppose Tatsuya took it again? I mean he is probably you're biggest obsessive fan boy..."

Ryuichi gave her a bright smile, a smile he didn't feel inside at all. Still he couldn't let Narumi worry.

"Must have. Well he can watch Kuma for the night!"

No, Ryuichi thought to himself. Tatsuya didn't take Kuma there wasn't any way he could have... and the window was more than a little suspicious... especially considering the circumstances.

He reached out towards the ledge and saw a flicker of movement running down the block. Ryuichi saw Kuma's pink head slip into the light for a moment before he turned the corner and was gone from sight.

Ryuichi fought the temptation to give chase but he reminded himself what his duty was. Narumi he must protect Narumi. He just hoped Kuma would be safe.

He turned the lock on the window, and added some toy jacks to the window sill. If anyone was going to come in it was going to hurt. How dare they take his Kuma, and how dare Aoi want to hurt his Narumi!

Still it was better for him to relieze now just how resorceful this Aoi guy was.

"Neh! I'm going to get some water. Do you want some too? Well I'll be back in just a second"

Ryuichi unlocked the door and slipped out into the hallway. Tatsuha and Touya were still fighting. Touya had managed to pin Tatsuha to the carpet in the hallway, but Tatsuha was beat red. Touya just looked angry.

"Aoi's here, and he took Kuma with him"

* * *

Chapter 31: to be continued 


	31. Pink Orchids

I don't know if anyone is interested in this piece of information but Orchids in the Western flower language mean seduction.

Also I am sorry it took a week extra to update this but every time I tried to load it I couldn't, and I know it's short but it's really juicy.

* * *

Chapter 31: Pink Orchids

* * *

"Stop it already! That hurt!" Touya grabbed Tatsuha by the wrist trying to get his hand away from his nose, but Tatsuha was stubborn. Touya changed his grip into a more controlling one, and flipped Tatsuha on his back, hoping to get his attention. 

"Get off of me!" Tatsuha shouted at him. He tried to get Touya's weight off but it didn't work. No matter how he tried, Touya was just a bit taller than him and definitely stronger too.

What a jerk! He deserved every drop of pain and blood from his nose!

"I'm not getting off of you until you settle down!"

"I swear if you don't get off of me in three seconds you're going to regret it!"

"Hey you guys? Are you even listening?" Ryuichi was trying desperately to get their attention.

Tatsuha tested his bonds again. He was being pressed very firmly to the ground and there was just no way he could free either his legs or his arms. There had to be something he could do.

Tatsuha glared back defiantly at the man on top of him.

"Ya? What can you do? Listen up, I'm not the type of guy who will just let you walk all over..."

Tatsuha did the only thing he could think of to shock him enough to get Touya to shut up, and it worked. Touya was completely numb. He had been expecting angry, bitter words, struggles, punches and kicking, even a possible head butt but not this.

Touya couldn't say or do anything while Tatsuya kissed him. Everything he had been planning on saying, all the anger and everything he had felt only moments before were being completely drained out of him.

What was with those two!

Ryuichi clasped his hands around his mouth making a cone to amplify his voice and shouted right into Touya's ear.

"I said, 'Aoi's here, and he took Kuma with him!'"

"Ryuichi you don't have to shout, man!"

Touya had his hand clamped tightly over his ear cradling it, and Tatsuha took the opportunity to shove Touya off of him.

"Ryuichi! It's not... I mean... it's just that..."

"You saw him? Where was he?"

Touya's face was a brilliant shade of red but he picked himself off of the ground and dusted himself off, refusing to look at Tatsuha.

"It's just that... he... I mean that... I never would have if..."

"You said something about Kuma?"

"Ya. I left him on the bed. The window was closed and locked and everything but he still came in and took Kuma!"

Tatsuha's face paled as he took in the information, that guy... this possible serial killer had been in the other room.

"Where's Narumi?" Touya pushed past Ryuichi and into her bedroom where she was pulling out spare blankets and things from the closet.

A feeling of relief stole through him seeing her okay.

"Brother, are you all right? You're red. You're not running a fever or anything right?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Damn it, why does she have to bring that up!

He walked as calmly as he could over to the windowsill and took a look outside. It was dangerous to get in but it could be done. He tried carefully to avoid the jacks that someone had left there. It reminded him of those old ninja movies. Well if Aoi came back in he would definitely hurt him self when coming in.

The only thing missing were marbles for the floor but nothing was ever perfect.

So Aoi was the type of guy not afraid of going in through a window huh? How were they going to protect her properly!

What a headache!

"Ryuichi I just wanted you to know that this isn't what it looked like! Touya is not my type or anything, it's just the situation... I had to... I mean I needed to just..."

Ryuichi simply gave him a big knowing smile, before lecturing him firmly. "We should be worring about catching this guy right now and now about you're budding romance."

"We are **_not having a romance_**!"

* * *

Chapter 32: to be continued... 


	32. Mud Brown Reflections

Okay I know I've been focusing a lot of Touya and Tatsuha a lot lately but that's really only because I focused on Narumi and Ryuichi so much and this really is kind of a double love story/I don't' know what to label it… anyway things are about to level out a bit more evenly.

* * *

Chapter 31: Mud colored Reflections

* * *

Tatsuha leaned back against the wall in the hallway staring at the opposite wall. Everyone else was right now inside Narumi's room looking for clues. 

What was the matter with him? Why was he feeling so flustered? He'd only kissed Touya to get him off of him; it was no big deal right? Right? He'd kissed a few guys before this, even coerced them into some interesting play, but this… Damn it when he had attempted to seduce Shuichi he hadn't even reacted like this… Sure Yuki, had prevented anything from happening but… Touya was nothing like Ryuichi. He was even stronger than he was, and instead of having that cute naïve personality, instead he had a strong yet still somehow….

No! Damn it, Touya was NOT CUTE! He was a dumb brute! Yah that's right, he was just a dumb brute… a dumb brute that was eating at the edge of his mind.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

* * *

Touya tried not to think about what had happened just a minute before. How had things ended up that way anyway, and why was he so bothered by it? He had to focus. His sister's very life was in danger and so was all of there's this was no time to think about playing patty cake with a naïve guy, who was obsessed with another guy. 

Stupid. Stupid.

The whole situation was completely stupid. That kiss was just done to distract him there was nothing more to it. It was just to painfully obvious that Tatsuha was after Ryuichi and not him.

This shouldn't bother him… but… a part of him confessed, it did.

* * *

"Narumi, you're tired you really should get some sleep." Ryuichi pushed her down the stairs past the sulking Tatsuha and into the main room. With how things were he didn't think it would be safe for her to sleep in her bedroom tonight. 

"But, my room is…"

"Let's camp out in the living room it will be more fun!" He really hoped she was buying this. "We can all tell ghost stories, and…"

"Ryuichi, you're not telling me something… aren't you?" Narumi turned to face him, concern was written in her eyes, and something else… was it fear, or maybe… "Tatsuha didn't have Kuma did he? Please, don't lie to me. Please. I don't think I can… I mean that I…"

She stifled back the tears. They didn't trust her enough with the truth; they didn't think she would be able to handle the news that Aoi had been there… that was really the only possibility. Sure Tatsuha was the residential bunny thief but it was obviously not him. Things had gotten dangerous and quickly. That's the only thing she could be certain of at that moment, that and the fact that they didn't trust her with the truth.

"Please."

Ryuichi couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes. He thought back to the events that had happened in his past, back to his grandfather, and back to all the things he had been told growing up, and wondered if it would be for the best to tell her everything.

"Ryuichi, please trust me!" Narumi pleaded. "It was him, it was Aoi. He was here wasn't he? You guys are afraid... he...he..."

Narumi could feel the teardrops falling from her eyes, but she couldn't stop them from cascading down her cheeks. her voice shook but she forced her words out she already knew the answer it was the only logical conclusion but she just had to hear it... she needed it confirmed... she didn't want them to hide the truth from her. She didn't want them to think that they needed to protect her.

After all... they were just friends.

She could feel her heart sink even more at that realization. She and Ryuichi had barely known each other and they were just... friends.

A damn of tears welled up inside of her eyes and they just let loose all at once. Her body began to tremble it was as though this whole last week had been nothing but a fading illusion, and it hurt to think of things that way. it ripped at her heart.

Ryuichi pulled her into his arms thinking she was afraid of Aoi, and he tried to comfort her as best as he could. Damn Aoi. He never should have made Narumi cry. That was unforgivable.

* * *

Chapter 33: to be continued. 


	33. Coffee Stained Carpet

I'm finally starting the climax! Yippee! I've been waiting for this day for a LONG LONG LONG LONG time!

* * *

Chapter 33: Coffee Stained Carpet

* * *

"You are not going to work!" 

Ryuichi stood in the front doorway to the house holding it shut. Touya blockaded the only other door outside. There was no way they were going to let her go teach this morning.

Tatsuya sat himself down on one of the top steps sipping his coffee. None of them had really gotten a good night's sleep, and he was certain that he looked every bit as tired as he felt. It was amazing that the other's had so much energy when they had so little sleep.

"Look I know you guys are worried, but Aoi-san destroyed my life once already I'm not going to let him do it to me a second time. I'm not running away from him."

"Look sis, do you honestly think you would be safe at school? You won't just be putting yourself in danger but also all of you're students. I know you sis. You probably haven't used even one sick day during the entire year. This is a good time to use them. Besides we have to come up with a plan, or are you forgetting just how serious this is?"

"I hate to say it but you really should listen to you're brother." Tatsuya couldn't believe he was saying this, but a part of him knew what he was saying and it was filled with concern… not towards Narumi, he didn't care about her but the others… they would worry… and did that rankle.

"See even Tatsuha agrees! You shouldn't go it's too dangerous."

"It may be dangerous but I'm not going to stay cooped up in this house for the rest of my life, besides those kids need me. I'm there teacher, I have to be responsible!"

"Those kids need you? What about us, huh?" Ryuichi half sobbed, half screamed. Touya only raised an eyebrow at the comment, Tatsuha though choked on his coffee.

"Wait just one second! We don't need her! Ryuichi think about what you're saying! She's the cause of this whole mess! She…"

"Tatsuya you don't mean that do you?"

"Either way, it doesn't matter." He pointed at the now open door that Ryuichi had abandoned during the fight. "She's gone."

Tatsuha walked calmly back up the stairs with his coffee, while both Ryuichi and Touya ran out the door after her.

Damn, what was it with the nasty looks anyway? Especially the one from Touya! It wasn't like he did anything wrong. He wasn't the one this stupid Aoi was after, he was just the guy caught in the middle… just the… just the…

Tatsuha's eyes began to droop a little bit from fatigue, and his body began to feel more and more sluggish. His grip on the coffee mug began to slip and it fell, staining the carpet, moments before Tatsuha joined it on the ground.

As his eyes closed from sheer exhaustion he saw a silhouette coming out from the corner of the room…

Aoi…san…

* * *

"Narumi! Narumi, wait up!" 

Touya and Ryuichi both chased after her but somehow she managed to loose them. What was with her? Didn't she understand that this was dangerous.

Touya scanned the streets looking for her. Damn it she was the only sister that he had and he was not going to let her get killed because she was stubborn and hot-headed!

He ignored Ryuichi as he punched something into his cell phone and started speaking into it.

"We should probably just go to her school. All we can do is hope that she gets there safely."

"Hey Ryuichi..."

"Hmm?"

"Where's Tatsuha?"

* * *

Chapter 34: to be continued 


	34. Pasted Gray Ink

Chapter 34: Pasted Gray Ink

* * *

Tatsuha fought to open his eyes. It felt as though both were being held down by lead weights, but he knew he had to wake up… it was something to do with what he had seen… what was it?

Aoi.

The knowledge that he was in this guy's hand gave him the creeps. Peaking through his eyelashes he looked out at the room he was in. He could feel the rope binding at his wrists as he tried to wiggle his way out of them, and as he tested his now numb feet he knew that those were tied as well.

He was absolutely helpless, absolutely helpless and alive.

What was he planning on doing with him? For that matter how did this happen? He'd just brewed himself some coffee he hadn't even eaten breakfast. Sure the coffee had been more bitter than normal, but…

Tatsuya could beat himself up. He'd read the scenario before in one of his brother's books. Not that he'd admit to his brother that he had read any of his books… What had they guy done in that story anyway? Other than wait for the cavalry to arrive of course. He was not going to wait for Touya to come barging through that door with a holster on his hip to save him! Though he conceded that the…

Tatsuya shook his head furiously now was not the time to daydream about being rescued. He was beginning to wonder if he was beginning to loose.

"Well, well… you're awake rather quickly aren't you? I don't know who you are but I don't really care… instead let's begin with this… a good old-fashioned interrogation. Hmm?"

Tatsuya looked at him. Aoi wasn't the type of man that you would even look twice at when walking down the street. Plain and simple, still he gave the impression of being a well balanced gentleman, and there was an intelligence in his eye that would catch someone's attention rather quickly, as well as a turn of words that was more than pleasant if the situation wasn't so damn scary.

There was also a glint in his eye that hinted at a level of insanity that he had only seen in the worst of people.

Tatsuha didn't want to know what he was going to be interrogated about but at least for now Aoi saw him as useful, and his instinct said that if he was going to live for any duration of time Aoi had better find him necessary or he would just be an unfortunate liability.

"So tell me… There were three that didn't belong in Shirokawa-san's home. Her brother, you and another… I already know all that I want to about Touya so why don't you tell me about the short one. After all he is the one that has gotten close to my Narumi-chan…" Aoi reached behind him and pulled something off of the desk letting Tatsuha get a short glimpse of it, as he smiled at him, coldly. "And while you're at it I would like to know a little something about you as well… Tatsuha-san, or are you a gambling man?"

* * *

Touya let Ryuichi chase after his sister. If nothing else Ryuichi was quick and agile it probably wouldn't take him long to catch up with his sister. Touya though had a bad thought. Was Narumi really going to be the main target?

After all Aoi had professed his love for her… she may be a target but she wasn't the only one, and the fact that Aoi was out there somewhere and Tatsuha wasn't with them, left him feeling cold and worried. At least if they were in groups of two they had better odds of dealing with a loan psycho.

Why on earth didn't Tatsuha come with them? Did he want to get killed?

Touya gritted his teeth and headed back to the house at a full run. He wasn't going to feel any better until he knew that Tatsuha was safe. If it hadn't been for what had happened to Kuma the night before he wouldn't even worry but with what did…

He tried to run as fast as he could as he ran through the front yard and into… had they left the front door open?

"Hey Tatsuha where are you? Answer me! This is not funny. Tatsuha! Tatsuha?"

Touya looked through the living room and the kitchen his eyes scanning over everything in the house. He could feel his stomach drop in worry. It had only been 10 minutes that he had been out of the house. Just 10 minutes what could happen in 10 minutes right?

"Tatsuha."

What could happen in 10 minutes, apparently a whole lot more than he had thought. He reached into the closed and pulled out a baseball bat. Did Narumi even play?

No it must have been Ryuichi's.

Sorry!

He headed upstairs where he had seen Tatsuha sitting, and walked on past. The door to Narumi's bedroom was wide open, and he knew without a doubt that that one had been shut. Narumi was always such a stickler about that. She hated leaving her bedroom door open.

He glanced into the room with a baseball bat in his hands, and that's when he saw something that he would rather not have seen.

Kuma was there in the middle of the floor, one of his legs had fluff coming out of it, and leaning against him was holding up a little note card.

It wasn't hand written, and he knew that Aoi was too smart to leave fingerprints on it. It only had three little words glued onto it.

_I found you_.

* * *

Chapter 35: to be continued...


	35. Blood Red Hearts

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I guess I kinda got disinterested in detective stories for awhile. I'm really sorry.

* * *

Chapter 35: Blood Red Hearts

* * *

"Stop running! Narumi!" Ryuichi had boundless energy but not today. Normally Narumi's heart-felt determination was something that he admired but not today. 

He caught a glimpse of her skirt as she turned the corner. Making a mad dash he yelled for her to stop, but yet again he was ignored. Was she going to be snatched by the creap? Was he not going to be able to protect her? The questions ate at him, turning his stomache upside down. Fear was building inside of him, it felt as though his heart wasn't going to be able to stay in his chest cavity but rather jump up out of his throat leaving him helpless to protect something he had sworn to himself to protect. He was going to protect her somehow... someway.

He was!

Using what little energy he had left he sprinted the remaining distance around the corner she had just turned. He caught a glimpse of her outline, and ran like a grayhound after her.He'd already lost his breath chasing after her, but he ignored it, running as though he was just fine, like the teenager he resembled but hadn't been in almost 15 years. He didn't dare slow down, he knew that if he did he wasn't going to catch her, she'd really get away from him if he stopped even for a moment, no his comfort didn't mean a thing at the moment only keeping Narumi from getting herself killed by Aoi mattered anymore.

Pink hair caught his attention as Suichi stood at the far end of the park munching on a crepe. Ryuichi choked out a "stop her" as he struggled for breath.

Blinking Suichi took a glance at the woman half jogging down the street.

"ShiroKA-W-A-S-A-N!"

Narumi glanced up in time to seen Suichi barreling down in front of her. Startled, her foot landed badly and she fell into a heap onto the cement. A panting Ryuichi flew at her landing soundly on her back.

Neither heard the rustling bushes not to far away nor did they seen the man turn and walk away. Suichioffered to buy Ryuichi a drink, but he just shook his head as he clung to Narumi, ignoring her struggles to break free from him.

"What's wrong." Yuki strolledover unnoticed until that moment, a cigarette in his hand.

"You can't." Ryuichi sobbed hysterically. "He'll kill you if he finds you, Narumi you can't!"

Yuki and Suichi stared blankly. Listening to Ryuichi's hysterics and watching Narumi's struggles.

"I won't loose you too Narumi. He'll kill us. Any of us. I can't... can't let..."

The tears that were dripping down the back of her neck made her calm down, it was as though the world beyond them didn't exist, and she felt an overwhelming sense of guilt at having run in the first place.

Her students needed her? Yes, they did, but not dead, and to be honest it wasn't for her students that she had ran. She knew in her heart that she wasn't planning on going to the school, not if she could get away from everything.

A part of her hoped that if she had run far enough Aoi would have followed her and left everyone else alone. A large part of her was banking on that very line of thought. Was she just a coward, leaving without explaining. Using school as her excuse for running away? Yes she was a coward, but she was a coward that was more afraid of seeing Ryuichi's face replacing that of her friends. She had troubles admitting it to herself in so many ways but she didn't want to see what she had seen before and she definetly didn't want to see Ryuichi on the opposite end.

Aoi had been jealous, his object of desire had ran far away and when found again was living with another man... even if it was innocent. If she had ran... she was such an idiot.

"I think you need to tell us the full story." Suichi, leaned over and wiped the tears from Narumi's face, and then from Ryuichi's. The two of them were both sobbing like a couple of idiots.

Ryuichi looked up at the two of them an expression of relief on his face, when he noticed that it was just the four of them. Where was Tatsuya? Where was Touya?

"Didn't Touya and Tatsuya follow us?" His eyes scanned the park looking for a sign of either of them, but there was nothing.

Suichi just shook his head, he started to take a step away to look for them, but Yuki grabbed his wrist and shook his head in a definite no.

Don't go out there right now. Suichi could practically hear his lovers order's in his eyes. Something was going on and they both knew that but what it was didn't really make sense.

"Tatsuya's involved, you said." Yuki's eyes were as cold as ice. "I think you had better explain."

Grabbing Narumi's arm he helped her to her feet, while Suichi pried Ryuichi from her back.

"You're house is probably a good place to chat."

* * *

The house had been turned upside down when they arrived. Touya's voice vibrated through the walls, hysterically screaming for Tatsuya. It didn't take long for the reality of the situation to sink in.

The monster had finally struck.

He had been waiting for her to run and he'd taken advantage of it by kidnapping Tatsuya. He... he had a hostage... or maybe.

"Oh god no!" She clutched at the torn Kuma, as even more tears streamed down from her cheeks. She sat there numbly not even listening Ryuichi tried to calm a possessed Touya down, and in the end Yuki had punched him pretty hard in order to get him to calm down enough to explain what had happened to his brother.

* * *

Narumi's hands shook as she carefully stitched closed the ripped seam on Kuma's side. 

This was her fault it was all her fault. If only she hadn't been stupid and insisted on going to work. Why was it that anyone that ever got close to her always ended up getting hurt? Was Tatsuya going to die just like her friend? She bit back tears of panic and tried to concentrate on not stabbing herself with the needle.

The house was painfully silent. Yuki had stormed out dragging a willful Suichi behind him. his voice had been like steel when he swore that no one would ever be allowed to hurt his brother and that he was going to find him and kill him with his own two hands. Touya had been the one that had ripped the house apart looking for Tatsuha. Touya tried to clean the house always listening for the phone hoping to find a clue or that Aoi would call leaving them some sort of idea of what to do.

'Dear god.' He prayed, 'let him be alive. Please let him be alive.'

Ryuichi was every bit as quite as Touya. His cowboy hat sat low on his downcast head as he sorted through the papers scattered across the living room. Anger boiled inside of him, anger Narumi for not having listened, anger at Touya for not having realized sooner, anger at himself for not having realized at all, anger at Tatsuha for not chasing too, and most of all anger at that monster for creating this disaster.

Ryuichi wasn't interesting in Tatsuha as anything more than a friend, but regardless he was still his friend, and that was something precious in and of itself. He had known too much pain too much sadness to allow this to carry on. He wasn't going to loose anyone else.

It wasn't acceptable. He wasn't going to allow Narumi, nor Touya to get hurt because of this. There was no way.

Looking across the room he watched Touya's face ravaged with desperation and fear. Ryuichi knew that look, he was pretty sure it was the same look he had worn on his own face after his parents death. It was an expression he had never wanted to see again in his life.

Was Narumi the same way?

He knew her well enough to know that she was upstairs blaming herself for what had happened to Tatsuha. It felt as though someone was ripping at his heart trying to make him die of emotional pain. He'd failed to protect her.

She had done so much for him and still he hadn't been able to protect her from anything, not even herself. Setting the papers on the table, he quietly headed towards the front door. He knew now without a doubt that they were all being watched. Aoi had to be somewhere nearby or he wouldn't be able to strike so quickly.

So if he left the house he knew that Aoi would know, and what better target would there be then the man that Aoi thought his lady love was having an affair with.

* * *

to be continued...

(I'm going to get this finished... I'm goin gto get this finished... I'm going to get this finished!)


End file.
